A New Little, Brother?
by Nabila Chan BTL
Summary: Semi-AU. Waktunya reuni! Sakura yang merasa aneh bergegas kedesa,dan, akhirnya munculan orang misterius.Dan, teman wanita baru untuk te untuk mereka, jangan pernah berbohong pada sang Kunoichi galak. /Bad summary.Warning: OOC, OC, TYPO(s), alur acak-acakan, latar gak jelas, genre (sangat) mungkin tak sesuai, Author sebleng dan kelainan sejenisnya. Kelewat gaje.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hai reader tercinta! *kasih kiss jauh* #reader pada muntah xD_**

**_Sang author GaJe datang lagi nih xD #gk ada yg kangen!_**

**_Siap untuk FF baru saya? #belum kuat mental!_**

**_Hehehe.., sebenarnya saya bingung mau kasih Rate dan Genre apa xD_**

**_Jadi, ya…., pilih asal-asalan xD #huuuu_**

**_Yo! Langsung aja! Jangan lupa coblos muka saya nanti 2014 #colokin paku ke Nabila_**

**_Action! xD_**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi senpai, disini cuman nyantol nama(?)**

* * *

Warna langit terus berubah semakin berwarna merah kekuningan. Matahari hanya menampakkan setengah tubuhnya. Burung mulai berterbangan menuju sarangnya. Kesunyian pun melanda. Semua menandakan senja hampir tiba. #gagal puitis =.=

"Kuso!"

Remaja berambut kuning jabrik ini terus memberontak dalam ikatannya. Gertakan giginya dapat memastikan bahwa dia sedang kesal bukan main. Sekarang bukan waktunya istirahat. Ada yang harus dia lakukan. Harus.

"Ck! Woi! Lepasin nih tali, dattebayo!" jeritnya lagi. Padahal, cuman dia sendiri di ruangan itu. Kurang lebih sih.

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam dia melakukan hal yang sama. Menggeliat kesana kemari, mencoba melepaskan ikatan tali tambang yang sangat erat. "Kuso!" keluhnya lagi.

Braaak!

Pintu dibanting keras, membuat gertakan gigi sang kuning berubah menjadi longoan bulat. Keringat mengalir deras saat melihat pintu tak berdosa telah terbelah menjadi 2 karena bantingan keras seorang perawat, mungkin? Tidak, perawat itu tidak menggunakan baju perawat seperti perawat kebanyakan. Sifatnya juga tak bisa disebut perawat jika sudah berhadapan dengan manusia yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Gadis yang sekarang berada di lubang pintu itu adalah sang perawat evil favorit sang kuning. Kedutan amarah terlihat jelas dari jidatnya yang lebar. Death Glare mematikannya yang sangat mengerikan menandakan tanda bahaya. Di lengan kanannya sudah terdapat se-roll tali tambang siap pakai(?). sedangkan tangan kirinya sebagai pelaku perusakan pintu. Rambut sewarna dengan sakura itu terlepas dari kuncirannya secara otomatis. Membiarkan rambut pinknya berkibar mengerikan, menandakan adanya hawa penyiksaan yang kejam.

Mata shapire si kuning hanya bisa menatap horror dengan kedatangan sang perawat cantik. "Sa…., sakura-chan…" gumannya panik. Ini lebih menyeramkan dibanding serangan bijudama milik kyubii. Lebih berbahaya dibanding serangan mematikan milik kelima kage.

Sang perawat kejam itu hanya menyeringai kejam. "Naruto…." Bisiknya bahaya. Pelan, namun terdengar jelas, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasa akan kehilangan nyawanya.

Dan adegan selanjutnya sangat berbahaya untuk dilihat anak kecil seperti para reader *digampar.

"RASAKAN INI! CAMBUKAN PENGIKAT HARUNO SAKURA!"

CRASH! KLAK! TUING! TONG! CING! *itu suara orang nyiksa atau banci taman lawang dikejar kantib? (pikirkan sendiri)

"UUUWAAAA! ITTAI, DATTEBAYO!"

NB : saya gagal putis lagi =.=

.

.

.

Koridor gedung hokage terdengar sangat berisik. Banyak ninja tingkat genin, chunin maupun jounin yang berlalu lalang. Kejadian langka? Tidak jika ini baru memasuki minggu kedua setengah(?) -ya, 17 hari gitu- dari 'kemenangan' para aliansi atas perang besar shinobi ke-empat. Tapi, bukan saatnya bersantai. Mereka semua harus memulihkan desa masing-masing secepatnya. Bahagia memang. Perang sudah usai, tapi tidak untuk pria berambut perak dan bermasker yang berada di ruang hokage.

"Kakashi-sama, pembangunan untuk evakuasi sementara tertunda karena masalah pangan!"

"Kakashi-sama, beberapa jounin menghilang saat melakukan misi khusus!"

"Kakashi-sama, kita kekurangan perlengkapan medis"

"Kakashi-sama, kami kesulitan untuk mendapat komunikasi dari desa lain"

"Kakashi-sama!"

"Kakashi-sama!"

"Shizune, apakah Tsunade-sama belum pulih?" tanya Kakashi pada gadis berambut hitam disampingnya yang masih tampak sibuk memeriksa setiap laporan. Kakashi nampak pasrah akan tugas yang dibebankan kepada punggungnya(?).

Shizune hanya tersenyum tipis, menatap kursi hokage yang tidak diduduki oleh empunya "Tsunade-sama memang sudah melalui masa kritis, tapi belum pulih seutuhnya. Beliau belum siuman" ucapnya lirih. Jelas dia khawatir dengan keadaan sang hokage. Kakashi hanya menarik napas berat.

"Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?" tanyanya lagi, mencoba mencari orang yang dapat membantunya.

Shizune memasang wajah berpikir, mencoba mengingat apa yang sekarang mungkin dilakukan bocah Nara itu. "Ehm, sepertinya dia masih mengurus alokasi para chuunin dan jounin" ucapnya singkat.

Lagi-lagi Kakashi gagal mencari pertolongan. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan 3 sanin baru kita?" tanyanya lagi. Dasar kepo.

Kali ini Shizune tampak bingung dan tersenyum kikuk. "Hehehe.., Naruto masih menjalani perawatan…, dibawah kendali Sakura…" jelasnya disambut gelengan maklum dari Kakashi "… dan, Sasuke.., belum diketahui keberadaannya" lanjutnya ragu kali ini disambut anggukan kecil Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Tidak ada yang bisa membantuku" pasrah Kakashi. "Eh, dimana Tonton?" tanyanya lagi. Ia menghampiri meja hokage yang sudah terdapat tumpukan laporan, disortirnya laporan yang serasa tak akan habis itu.

"Sepertinya Tonton masih setia menunggu Tsunade-sama di ruang inap" jawabnya lembut. Shizune membantu Kakashi dengan tulus *Bah!*. "Hanya kau yang bisa menggantikan Tsunade-sama disaat seperti ini, Kakashi-senpai" ucapnya pelan.

Kakashi menjeda sebentar pekerjaannya "Aku hanya menggantikan sementara. Sebenarnya masih ada bocah nekat yang bisa. Tapi dia belum siap" Kakashi tersenyum tipis dibalik maskernya. Dibalas anggukkan Shizune "Ya…,"

_'Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, kalian pasti bisa' _batin Kakashi yakin.

Sementara itu di depan gerbang Konohagakure…

Terlihat bocah berambut hitam lurus kebawah, menatap takjub ke gerbang Konohagakure. Mata _dark blue_ nya memancarkan cahaya kegembiraan. Di genggamnya pelindung kepala yang belum dikenakannya.

"Jadi, disini tempatnya?" ucapnya bersemangat. Di ikatkannya pelindung kepala kebanggaannya di kepalanya. Terlihat jelas ukiran lambang Konoha di pelindung kepala itu. Dengan mantab dia menuju gerbang itu. "Aku akan berjuang!" teriaknya gembira. Membuat dua jounin di pos yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan beberapa kertas ditangan mereka, memandang heran kepada bocah itu.

"Siapa dia?" tanya kedua jounin itu bersamaan. Bocah itu berjalan santai kearah pos mereka.

"Yo, ohayo, Kotetsu-sama, Izumo-sama!" sahut bocah itu sok kenal sok akrab, membuat dua jounin itu hanya melongo heran. Jika saja bocah itu tidak mengenakan pelindung kepala konoha, dia pasti sudah disergap oleh mereka.

"Hei, apa kami mengenalmu?" tanya salah satu jounin yang mengenakan melingkar kain di garis hidungnya.

"Ya, dan lagi, ini sudah sore, ngapain bilang ohayo?" tanya jounin yang satunya lagi.

"Ah, tidak, tidak, kita belum pernah bertemu, Kotetsu-sama" jawab bocah itu mengibaskan tangannya ringan pada si kain(?), Kotetsu. "Hahaha, maaf, kukira masih pagi. Kau tau, perjalanan kemari sangat jauh, Izumo-sama" jelas bocah itu pada jounin satunya lagi, Izumo.

Kotetsu dan Izumo hanya saling pandang bingung.

"Baiklah, lupakan pertanyaan kami yang tidak penting tadi" ucap Izumo mencoba meluruskan pembicaraan. "Kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu didesa" ucapnya jujur. Kotetsu hanya mengangguk.

"Oh, maaf, aku kurang sopan, hehehe.." bocah itu hanya nyengir kuda"Namaku Chimaru! Tidak punya marga! Umur 12 tahun!" ucapnya polos ditambah cengiran lima jarinya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Character OC *eh? ;) :**

**Nama : Chimaru ?**

**Level : unknow**

**Penampilan :**

**Rambut hitam lurus kebawah (seperti Itachi)**

**Mata berwarna ****_dark blue_**

**Bajunya mirip mas Konohamaru NS ;) bedanya cuman warna. Syal warna hijau. Baju warna abu-abu. Celana warna hitam.**

**Didahi ada luka gores horizontal 5 cm.**

**Gimana? GaJe?**

**Wkwkwkwk.., ide masuk gitu aja. Hehehehehe…**

**Jadi kacau deh semua hehehe…, jangan bully saya .**

**Sebenarnya saya punya banyak FF, tapi kurang yakin untuk di upload(?) xD**

**sekali lagi maaf kalo kacau dan gak sesuai selera(?) #lu kira indomie**

**Yosh, terimakasih telah membaca.**

**RnR please?**

**Mohon kritik dan saran senpai sekalian :D **


	2. Tentang Sasuke

**Yo, halo lagi xD**

**Wah, gak nyangka ada juga yang mau baca fict Gaje saya ini…**

**Makasih atas semua reviewnya! *sujud syukur**

**Yosh, lanjut yok?**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi-senpai**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

"Oh, maaf, aku kurang sopan, hehehe.." bocah itu hanya nyengir kuda"Namaku Chimaru! Tidak punya marga! Umur 12 tahun!" ucapnya polos ditambah cengiran lima jarinya.

Eh? Lima jari? _'sepertinya mirip seseorang, siapa ya?' _batin Izumo.

Kotetsu memutar bola matanya malas "Ya, ya… lalu, kau ini siapa? Shinobi konoha?" tanyanya disambut anggukan cepat Chimaru. "Kami tidak pernah melihatmu'' ucapnya lagi, kali ini disambut anggukan Izumo.

"Hahaha, iya, aku sudah lama tidak kesini. Yah, lamaaaa sekali" ucapnya lagi dengan gaya kekanak-kanankannya.

"Selama apa?" tanya Izumo mengintrogasi Chimaru.

Chimaru menghitung dengan jarinya "12 tahun mungkin?" jawabnya. Izumo dan Kotetsu terperanjat kaget.

"Hei! Jangan bercanda!" geram Kotetsu kesal. "Jika kau tidak kesini sejak lahir, dari mana kau dapat pelindung kepala itu?!"

Izumo mencoba menenangkan temannya ini "Sabar dulu, Kotetsu, kita bawa saja dia ke tempat Ibiki-san" bisiknya pada Kotetsu dan sedikit terdengar oleh Chimaru. Kotetsu hanya menggangguk setuju.

Chimaru hanya nyengir tak berdosa "Wah, ke tempat Ibiki-sama ya? Aku sudah lama mengaguminya!" ucap Chimaru bersemangat. Sedangkan Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya melongo tak berdosa(?).

_'Siapa sebenarnya bocah sialan ini?!" _batin Izumo ikut-ikutan kesal. Kotetsu segera mengambil sebuah benda dari kantong senjatanya. Benda yang terlihat agak mengerikan –mungkin?-, borgol.

CLAK!

"Eh?" Chimaru tampak bingung dengan keadaan lengan kirinya yang terborgol, yang tentunya itu adalah ulah Kotetsu.

Kotetsu langsung memborgol lengan kanannya. Yah, dia dan Chimaru terborgol. "Izumo, tunggu disini. Aku akan membawanya ke tempat Ibiki-san" titah Kotetsu. Izumo segera menghampiri Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu, bukannya berbahaya? Siapa tau bocah ini adalah mata-mata?" ucap Izumo eer.., lirih?

Kotetsu hanya tersenyum hangat *eh?* "Tenang saja, jika aku mati karna ulah bocah ini, masih ada kau untuk melindungi desa" balasnya lagi.

Izumo menggenggam erat tangan kiri Kotetsu "Kotetsu.."

Kotetsu membalas genggaman Izumo lebih erat "Izumo.."

Chimaru hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ plus tepar melihat kenistaan KoteIzu(?) itu M(_ _)M yang jujur author juga gak bisa banyangin :p

Beralih ke Rumah Sakit Konoha…

"Sakura-chan, lepasin dong?" mohon Naruto dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

Sakura yang hanya berdiri diantara Naruto dan jendela hanya cuek tidak menatap Naruto "Tidak." Balasnya singkat.

Naruto mulai meringis dan menangis deras *lebay. "Ayolah, Sakura-chan... Kau tau kan kalau teme itu orang yang gak sabaran?" ucap Naruto memelas.

Persimpangan siku terpampang jelas di dahi lebar milik Sakura "Jangan menyebut pria brengsek itu lagi!" geramnya sembari men-deathglare Naruto. Naruto hanya berdelik ngeri melihat sahabatnya itu yang mamancarkan aura pembunuh ketika ada orang yang menyebut nama Sasuke si teme(?).

"Ya sudah…" Naruto menarik napas berat. "Tapi lama-lama aku pegal kalau diikat terus…" tambahnya lagi. Ya, sekarang dia masih terikat di kasur pasiennya ==" *ganbate!

"Bodo amat, yang penting kamu cepat sembuh" balas Sakura memalingkan wajahnya cuek.

"Tap., tapi…" Naruto mulai merengek. "Lepasin! Lepasin!" brontak Naruto.

Duak!

"Diam!" titah Sakura kesal. Naruto hanya menurut pasrah sambil meratapi kepalanya yang sudah terdapat bukit benjolan kecil.

Sakura mengambil sebuah note kecil yang tertulis jelas 'PUNYA SAKURA'. Entah kerasukan setan apa si Sakura lebay amat namain bukunya *dihajar. Dibolak balikan halaman demi halaman buku itu. "Ini dia." kata Sakura menahan sebuah halaman(?) buku itu.

Naruto hanya menautkan alisnya bergantian(?). Sakura hanya menyeringai. "Baiklah, mungkin kau akan sembuh total besok," Naruto tersenyum berseri-seri "boleh keluar rumah sakit lusa" Naruto ber'oh' ria "dan baru boleh keluar desa 4 hari lagi." jelas Sakura sambil menutup notenya yang sukses membuat Naruto kembali membrontak.

"Huwaa! Lama!" teriak Naruto histeris (=.=)

Sakura awalnya cuek aja. Tapi suara makhluk duren makin keras… "DIAM!" teriak Sakura stress. Naruto mematung seketika.

Sakura mendenggus pelan. Ditatapnya parsel buah di meja kecil. "Hm, kau mau ku potongkan apel?" tanyanya lembut. Naruto menggangguk pelan.

Sakura mengambil pisau dari laci meja. Naruto kaget "Hei! Kenapa ada pisau di situ?!" tanyanya berdelik ngeri. Sakura hanya diam, lalu mengeluarkan piring kecil dari laci itu "Dan, kenapa ada piring juga?!" ucap Naruto lebih kaget.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura singkat.

"Ini rumah sakit atau dapur?! Kenapa ada pisau dan piring disini?! Jangan-jangan ada sendok dan garpu juga?!" tanya Naruto lagi pasrah. Sakura diam dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci lagi, dan itu adalah…., SENDOK dan GARPU.

"NANI?!"

Sakura makin kesal dengan tingkah Naruto "Diam…" bisiknya pelan "…atau kau akan menggantikan posisi apel ini!" ancamnya sambil menganyunkan pisau ke apel yang masih terbungkus plastik parsel, alhasil apel itu terbelah menjadi dua. Kali ini Naruto membeku ketakutan.

"Nah, kalau tenang seperti ini jadi lebih enak kan?" tawa Sakura evil membuat Naruto dan pasien kamar sebelah merinding. Sakura duduk di kursi kecil dengan anggun. Diambilnya apel yang masih utuh –yang belah tadi dicuekin- dan dimulailah ritual pemotongan apel(?).

Keheningan menyerang ruangan itu. Hanya suara goresan pisau dengan kulit apel yang terdengar. Naruto memandang langit-langit sambil memikirkan apa yang dilakukan rivalnya sekarang _'Sasuke sedang apa ya? Apa lukanya belum sembuh total?' _batinnya mencoba menerawang, tapi apa daya, dia tidak punya penglihatan batin.

"Hm, Sakura-chan…" panggilnya pelan.

"Hm?" gumam Sakura tak mengalihkan pendangannya dari apel yang di kupasnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya "Apa pendapatmu tentang teme yang sekarang?" tanyanya.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya. "Sasuke-kun…" ucapnya lirih. Mendengar suara Sakura yang terdengar sedih, Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Kalau gak mau dibahas juga gak pa-"

"Sasuke yang dulu itu baik, perhatian, keren, dan tampan…" ucap Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Naruto kembali membayangkan kesehariannya bersama Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi sebagai tim 7. Dia hanya tersenyum senang saat mengingatnya.

"Tapi…, Sasuke yang sekarang…" lanjut Sakura ".. Cuman pria brengsek yang keterlaluan! Bukannya kembali ke desa setelah perang, dia malah pergi menjauh bersama tim Taka-nya!" ucapnya kesal. Naruto hanya melongo kaget.

"Dan apa dia bilang?! Janji untuk berduel denganmu?!" Sakura menunjuk Naruto dengan pisaunya, menandakan tuduhan tersangka "Lalu kau setuju dengannya?! Kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan! Kalau kalian nanti mati bagaimana?! Yang kalian pikirkan cuman pertarungan antar lelaki yang tidak kumengerti!" teriaknya frustasi. Naruto hanya menatap horror tingkah Sakura yang dulu memuja Sasuke dan mendukung dirinya berubah menjadi kesal, frustasi, gila, sarap, dan sejenisnya.

Sakura meletakkan secara kasar piring -yang berisi apel, sendok, garpu, dan pisau- tadi ke atas meja. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto dan men-deathglare-nya "Jika kalian sekarat, aku tidak akan peduli lagi!" ucapnya kasar. Naruto kembali merinding. "A…, anu..,"

Sakura terduduk dan menjambak rambutnya "Dasar! Kalian menyebalkan! Dasar dobe-teme bersaudara!" teriaknya lagi frustasi plus stress.

Sekali lagi Naruto hanya melongo tak percaya. _'Ini ya, efek samping saat sudah menjadi sannin?' _batinnya pasrah.

Sementara itu…

"Hatchi!" pemuda raven itu bersin pelan, membuat gadis bermarga uzumaki di depannya itu bingung.

"Kau kena flu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis itu heran.

Pria raven itu, Sasuke, menatapnya sesaat, lalu memalingkan wajahnya "Tidak." jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Gadis itu hanya menggut-manggut.

Kembali ke Rumah Sakit Konoha…

Sakura masih mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya berupa sumpah serapah, sementara Naruto hanya menatap meja di sebelahnya. _'Sakura-chan…' _batinnya lirih _'apelnya …' _dia hanya bisa menahan liur melihat apel dimeja yang mulai berubah warna kuning. Seandainya tangan dan kakinya tidak terikat. Deritalah baginya, sudah tidak di ijinkan makan ramen selama seminggu *gak bisa banyangin*, eh, malah gak jadi makan apel. Kasihan…

Ditempat lain…

"I.., Ibiki-san….." suara lirih menggema di sebuah kantor yang disebut 'Badan Intelejen'.

Pria tua yang bernama Ibiki Morino *digampar* itu menoleh pada asal suara. Dan dia hanya melongo melihat dua insan yang terborgol kedua tangannya. Tidak, bukan borgol yang mengganggunya, tapi dua insan itu yang mengganggunya. Yang satu terlihat sangat bersemangat, dan yang satunya sangat loyo seperti tidak makan 2 hari 2 malam.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ohayo, Ibiki-sama!" sapa salah satu insan itu, Chimaru, yang entah mengapa sangat betah dengan kalimat 'Ohayo'.

"Hn." Guman Ibiki tak jelas. Dia hanya memperhatikan orang disebelah kanan Chimaru, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kotetsu. "Kau baik-baik saja, Kotetsu?" tanyanya.

Bruuuk!

Kotetsu pun terkapar tak berdaya.

"Kotetsu-sama!" jerit Chimaru lebay.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Akhirnya chap 2 selesai!**

**Gimana? Tambah GaJe atau apa?**

**Saya benar-benar terharu, ternyata Fict saya ada yang nge-review #banjir airmata *plak! Lebay!**

**Ngelanjutin nih Fict pake perjuangan *ah masa?* mesti borong komik ade buat sumber referensi *bener gak ya tulisannya?*.**

**Nih mau masuk semester, kelas 3, masih aja nekat buat fict, kalo tiba-tiba hiatus gimana? *sok artistrik(?)***

**Ya, saya panjangin dikit lah di chap ini, soalnya susah kalo tbc tapi gantung *loh?* yah, chap selanjutnya bakal labil deh, ada panjang, ada pendek.**

**Yosh, terimakasih banyak buat : Iman Sholkan, Devi No Kaze, Asbobi, Guest, Namikaze Kevin, dan Ghicchi.**

**Mohon saran dan kritiknya senpai :D**


	3. Naruto dan Chimaru

_**Hohoho…, hai semua! *nyamar jadi santa**_

_**Saya balek lagi!**_

_**Yah, gak usah basa-basi kayak nasi basi, langsung aja xD**_

_**Disclaimer : tau kan? xD**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Matahari semakin terik. Letaknya tepat diatas kepala kita. Banyangan tidak terlihat. Saat yang kurang tepat untuk membuat ulah.

Ini adalah hari dimana Naruto bisa pulang kerumah. Setelah mengurus adminitrasi, dia langsung berlari riang di sepanjang koridor.

1 peraturan wajib di Rumah Sakit adalah 'Jangan Ribut'. Sudah jelas kan?

"Akhirnya!" Naruto berteriak kegirangan di koridor. Dan langsung disambut pukulan beberapa perawat yang kebetulan lewat. "Baka…" umpat seorang perawat kesal.

Dan Naruto hanya merutuki diri sendiri. 'Disini tidak aman untuk merayakan kebebasan!' batinnya. Akhirnya ada niat juga untuk keluar dari gedung 'tak bersahabat' –baginya- itu.

Tapi baru saja sampai di pintu keluar, gadis berambut bubblegum memanggilnya "Naruto!". Dengan slow motion, Naruto berbalik kesumber suara "Sakura…". Gadis cantik itu, Sakura, berlari kearah Naruto –masih dengan slow motion-.

Bunga sakura bertebaran, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi, dan cahaya mentari bersinar, menerangi mereka berdua. Nih kejadian nista amat. "Naruto…" ucap Sakura. "Sakura…" balas Naruto.

BUGGHHH!

Perut Naruto ditinju keras yang tentu saja ulah Sakura. "Baka! Tadi kau teriak dikoridor kan?!" geram Sakura "Semua orang terganggu tau!" timpalnya lagi, gak nyadar kalau dia lebih berisik dibanding Naruto.

.

.

.

Jiwa dan raganya bagai tersiksa. Naruto harus bisa mengendalikan kebiasaannya yang suka teriak-teriak di rumah sakit, kalau tidak, bisas-bisa dia pulang tanpa membawa nyawa aka tinggal nama.

"Untung Sakura-chan menyimpan bajuku dirumah sakit. Kalau tidak, sekarang aku hanya akan menggunakan baju rumah sakit dan bakal dikira pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit" gumannya pada diri sendiri.

Ditelungsurinya jalan setapak yang lumayan ramai. Dia tidak sadar telah diperhatikan oleh beberapa penduduk desa disana, yang jelas karena Naruto orangnya kurang peka. Ada tatapan kagum, tak percaya, mengidolakan, dan lain-lain. Hei, bagaimana kau tidak memperhatikan seorang pahlawan yang sedang berjalan santai di jalan? Sayang mereka tidak menyoraki pemuda itu, mengingat kekuatan Naruto yang sudah bisa mengendalikan cakra kyubii. Mereka takut di habisi olehnya, jika salah sorak.

Konoha memang ajaib. Baru saja perang usai, dan belum sampai 3 minggu, desa ini sudah kembali seperti semula. Yah, bagi penduduk desa. Tidak bagi para shinobi yang masih kewalahan untuk menstabilkan kembali desa.

"Ah, sebelum pulang, mampir ke ichiraku ah~, ttebayo" guman Naruto. Langsunglah dia pergi ke Ichiraku. "Eh, tapi Gama ketinggalan dirumah…" batinnya sedih.

"Baiklah, pulang dulu baru ke Ichiraku!" semangatnya kembali membara. Kembali dia berjalan ria menuju rumahnya.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto…

Naruto merasa curiga dengan jendela rumahnya "Loh? Kok kordennya terbuka?" batinnya heran. "Masa bodo ah ama jendela!" gumannya. Di putarnya knop pintu, "Hah? Gak dikunci?" batinnya kaget. Dibantingnya pintu tak bersalah itu "Jangan-jangan ada maling, ttebayo!" geramnya.

Dimasukinya rumahnya yang kecil itu *digampar. Diruang tengah, ia melihat sebuah tas ransel besar berwarna abu-abu. Cuek ama tuh tas, Naruto minggat ke dapur. Sesampainya dia di dapur, Naruto hanya melongo melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ada bocah berbaju kaos hitam lengan pendek dan celana putih pendek selutut. Dengan santainya, bocah itu terlihat sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur itu.

"Siapa kau?!" ucap Naruto waspada. Bocah itu mengok kearah Naruto. Dan nyengir tak berdosa.

"Yo, Naruto-sama!" salamnya, lalu langsung berbalik, melanjutkan ritual memasaknya.

Naruto yang bingung hanya menuju kearah meja makan dan duduk dengan tenang._ 'cuman bocah, diusir dikit paling minggat. Tapi siapa dia?' _batinnya. Ditatapnya tajam sang bocah itu. Yang ditatap masih lanjut dengan ritualnya.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" ucap bocah itu. Diambilnya mangkok dan dimasukkannya masakkanya tadi, ramen. Lalu menaruhnya dimeja. Bocah itu duduk tepat di seberang Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Naruto lagi datar. Loh, kok datar? Kerena dia sedang menahan naluri hasratnya utntuk merebut ramen bocah itu, saking enaknya aromanya.

"Chimaru. Namaku Chimaru. Salam kenal Naruto-sama" salam bocah itu, Chimaru. Langsung disergapnya sumpit terdekat dan…, "Selamat makan!"

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

"Selesai!" ucap Chimaru lega. Naruto hanya melongo. 4 menit. Hanya butuh 4 menit bagi Chimaru untuk menghabiskan ramen panas itu. Yah, jika semangkuk ramen biasa sih gak terlalu mengejutkan. Lah, ini mangkuk yang biasa digunakan Naruto untuk menyeduh ramen instan jumbo. Padahal tadi dia berpikir untuk meminta ramen itu sedikit dari Chimaru, saking lapernya. Naruto hanya menelan ludahnya.

Chimaru dengan sigap langsung meneguk segelas air. Lalu menatap Naruto yang masih bengong.

Hening. Hanya keheningan yang terjadi. Bosan, Chimaru memutuskan untuk mencuci mangkuk dan peralatan masaknya.

"Mau apa kau dirumahku?" tanya Naruto seformal mungkin.

Chimaru menepuk jidatnya "Oh, iya. Aku lupa!" ucapnya. Chimaru berlari kecil -meninggalkan cucian yang belum dicucinya- kearah ruang tengah -yang terdapat tas ransel besar berwarna abu-abu-. Di rongohnya tas itu, mencari sesuatu. "Nah ini dia!" ucapnya kegirangan setelah berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kecil.

"Ini untukmu, Naruto-sama" ucap Chimaru sembari memberi gulungan itu ke Naruto "dari Ibiki-sama" lanjutnya.

Cukup mendengar nama Ibiki sudah membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak. Diterima dengan rela(?) gulungan itu_. 'Tunggu, kalau jebakan?' _batinnya. Dibukanya gulungan itu perlahan. Amat perlahan.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

"Naruto-sama!" teriak Chimaru ditelinga Naruto. Naruto terdiam shock, dan menjatuhkan gulungan itu, hingga terbuka lebar.

Hening. Kembali hening. Chimaru memutar kepalanya bosan "Baca!" titahnya kesal. Dan anehnya, Naruto menurut dan membuat Chimaru menyeringai menang.

"Eh! Kenapa aku nurut, ttebayo!" jerit Naruto sadar. Dia menatap Chimaru yang ada disampingnya sekilas, yang didapat Death Glare mengerikan serta gertakan "Baca!", mengingatkannya pada kejadian di rumah sakit tadi,… Cukup! Tak mau mengingat peristiwa naas tersebut, Naruto kembali menurut.

Dibacanya gulungan itu. Yang tertulis.

_Maaf sebelumnya Naruto-san,_

_Aku memutuskan untuk meminta Kotetsu membawa Chimaru kerumahmu._

_Itu karena di penjara tidak ada tempat untuk anak dibawah umur._

_Jadi, dia akan menumpang dirumahmu untuk sementara waktu._

_._

_'Nani?! Bagaimana kalau dia kabur?!" _batin Naruto kaget. Dilanjutkannya kembali acara membacanya itu.

_._

_Untuk mencegah kemungkinan dia melarikan diri, aku telah meminta Iruka-san untuk memasang semacam segel khusus untuknya dirumahmu._

_Dia akan menumpang dirumahmu sampai ada seorang Yamanaka yang dapat membantu penyelidikkan._

_Sampai saat itu, aku meminta bantuanmu untuk menjaganya._

_Dia orang penting yang mencurigakan._

_Mohon bantuannya._

_TTD_

_Ibiki Morino_

_._

_._

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Naruto untuk mengatur napas. Satu hal yang terlintas dipikirannya. "Ini bukan Ibiki-san" gumannya. Hei, untuk apa seorang seperti Ibiki mengirim surat melalui bocah ini? Kalau memang hal penting, seharusnya Ibiki bisa menemuinya langsung dirumah sakit. Paling tidak mengirim salah satu utusannya. Ini sama sekali bukan gaya jounin senior di Konoha itu. Dan lagi pula, tentu saja ada tempat untuk 'memenjarakan' anak dibawah umur dikonoha, dan tempat itu bukan rumahnya!

Awalnya Naruto mau mengomel pada Chimaru sebelum dia melihat tanda khusus di pojok kanan gulungan itu. Sebuah tanda khusus seperti tanda tangan ukuran mini. Diperhatikannya lagi tanda itu. Matanya mulai menyipit. "Ini…" gumannya.

"Yah, kurasa ini rahasia…" ucapnya. Lalu di tatapnya Chimaru membuat yang ditatap jengah.

"Apa?" celotos Chimaru yang entah mengapa malah dibalas cengiran licik dari Naruto. "A-apa?" tanyanya lagi gugup.

"Pembantu gratis…" guman Naruto licik.

Bleeetaaak!

"Aku dapat mendengarmu, Naruto-sama!" geram Chimaru menjitak Naruto. Apa-apaan si Naruto itu? Dia memang menumpang. Dan tentu kewajibannya untuk membantu Naruto dalam urusan rumah tangga –karna dia numpang-, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa dibilang 'PEMBANTU' apalagi 'GRATIS'.

Naruto hanya tertawa hambar sambil mengusap dahinya "Tapi benar kan?" sahutnya polos.

"Terserah…" balas Chimaru singkat.

Naruto terdiam. Kembali dia memperhatikan Chimaru. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajahnya. "Menarik…" gumannya.

Chimaru mematung ngeri_. 'Menarik?' _batinnya waspada. "Hei, apa kau gay?" tanyanya polos.

Bleetaaak!

"Tentu saja tidak baka!" kali ini Naruto yang kesal. Baiklah, dapat dipastikan hubungan keduanya tidak baik.

"Lalu kenapa kau bilang 'Menarik' setelah mengamati bentuk tubuhku?!" bela Chimaru narsis sambil meringis.

Naruto terdiam, menyadari ucapannya tadi yang sukses membuat bocah disampingnya itu salah paham. "Kau saja yang ge'er!" balasnya sekenanya.

"Lalu? Kalau bukan menyukaiku, kenapa tadi bilang 'Menarik'?" tanya Chimaru mengintrogasi.

Naruto merinding seketika ketika mendengar kata 'Menyukai', teringat dengan guru yang dikiranya menyukainya. Yup, Kakashi. Ingat ketika guru itu mengganggu Naruto saat berlatih untuk menguasai RasenShuriken? Saat Naruto mengembalikan lonceng yang diperintahkan Kakashi untuk memperbaikinya? Ingat? Sungguh, Naruto jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Halo? Ayo kembali kesini tuan?" sahut Chimaru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

Diam. Naruto hanya diam.

"Makanya jadi orang jangan ge'er, ttebayo!" teriaknya sejadinya, membuat Chimaru mengalami tuli sementara. "Maksudku yang menarik itu, tampangmu yang mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal!" jelasnya.

"Oh…" angguk Chimaru polos tak berdosa.

"Menyebalkan, ttebayo!" guman Naruto sembari melempar gulungan tadi kearah Chimaru yang sukses membuat sang korban melontarkan sumpah serapah.

Naruto memasang wajah berpikirnya "Ehm…, sebagai hari pertamamu disi-"

"Kedua." potong Chimaru.

"Oh, iya. Sebagai hari keduamu disini, kau harus me- NANI?! Hari Kedua?!" jerit Naruto shock.

"Iya, aku menginap disini sejak semalam" jawab Chimaru polos.

Ok. Tenang Naruto tenang. "Baiklah! Sebagai hari keduamu di sini, aku mau kau siapkan aku air panas untuk mandi, ttebayo!" titah Naruto yang cuman jahil aja, kan masih siang, ngapain mandi air panas? Orang gila kali yang mau.

"Tidak mau."

"Hah?!"

"Hei, aku disini sebagai tamu! Jadi, seharusnya kau yang menyiapkan aku air panas!" balas Chimaru se enak jidat.

"Nani?!" keluh Naruto. Dan dia sadari ternyata Chimaru orang gila yang mau mandi air panas siang-siang begini.

"Hah, jangan lupa untuk menyiapkan futon untukku. Aku tidak mau tidur di kasur baumu itu lagi" titah Chimaru bak raja.

"Enak saja! Siapkan saja sen- Nani?! Jadi kau kemarin tidur diranjangku?!" jerit Naruto lagi.

"Hanya itu tempat tidur yang kutemukan. Aku tidak tau kau meletakkan futon dimana. Dan disini tidak ada sofa." Jawab Chimaru seadanya membuka kedok miskin Naruto *ditendang ke mars.

"Ku bunuh kau!" geram Naruto sembari menyondongkan sumpit didekatnya.

_**"Tenang bocah. Kau taukan konsenkuensinya jika kau membunuhnya sekarang?" **__sahut seseorang, ah, bukan, seekor rubah ekor sembilan di dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto._

_**"Aku juga tau bola bulu si- ah, maksudku Kurama! Tapi dia menyebalkan!" **__jawab Naruto pada rubah itu, Kurama._

_**"Jangan, baka." **__cegah Kurama __**"Kalau kau membunuhnya… lakukan lain kali saja!" **__saran Kurama menyesatkan.__** "Jika bunuh dia sekarang kau akan dihukum, masuk penjara dan mempunyai imej buruk! Dengan begitu kau tidak akan jadi Hokage! Dan tidak ada yang mau menikah denganmu! Kecuali kau melamar Sasuke yang memang adalah FIRST KISS-mu!" **__jelas Kurama maksa banget. Naruto hanya manggut setuju. Dan berujung pada Sasuke yang bersin di tempat nan jauh disana._

_**"Jadi, harus sabar ya?" **__ucap Naruto sedih. Sedih akan hidupnya yang akan sengsara kedepannya._

_**"Ya, bocah" **__sahut Kurama sembari berdiri, ingin pergi menjauh dari alam bawah sadar Naruto._

_**"Hm, Kurama" **__panggil Naruto pada Kurama yang mulai menjauh._

_**"Apa?" **__balas Kurama._

_Naruto merenung sesaat__** "Apa kau tau sesuatu tentang bocah itu?" **__tanyanya._

_**"Tidak." **__jawab Kurama singkat.__** "Memangnya kenapa?"**_

_**"Aku tau kau selalu membaca pikiranku" **__sahut Naruto agak kesal dengan kebiasaan patnernya yang satu ini__** "kau tau kan isi gulungan itu?"**_

_**"Hn." **__Kurama kembali mendengarkan._

_**"Dari tanda itu, aku tahu, ada yang dirahasiakan dari bocah itu" **__ucap Naruto mulai berpikir__** "misi. Dia mendapat misi rahasia. Dan aku tidak boleh mempertanyakannya. Benar?"**_

_Kurama manggut._

_**"Yang membingungkan, misi rahasia jenis apa yang diberikan pada bocah itu?" **__tanyanya heran__** "Kalau dilihat kemungkinan dia baru berumur 12 tahun. Kenapa bocah berumur 12 tahun bisa mendapat misi rahasia?"**_

_**"Itu berarti kau harus berhati-hati, bocah"**__ jawab Kurama sembari berjalan menjauh dari Naruto__** "Kemungkinan kemampuannya diluar dugaan kita" **__Kurama berbalik sebentar__** "Dan aku merasakan ada yang menarik dari bocah asing itu" **__ujarnya sembari menyeringai._

_Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis__** "Ya, ada yang menarik" **__balasnya yang entah sejak kapan bisa berpikir sekeren itu.__** "Besok akan kutanyakan pada Kakashi-sensei" **__ucapnya mendapat gelenganmaklum dari Kurama yang sudah jauh._

.

"Naruto-sama!" teriak Chimaru menyadarkan Naruto. "Kemana saja kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah!" sahut Naruto ketularan kalimat Uchiha milik Sasuke. Terkecuali pada bagian 'bocah' yang diwariskan oleh Kurama. Owh, kalian berdua pasti akan dihukum sang Konoha no Kiiroi Senko dan Akai Chishio no Habanero karena telah mengajarkan kata-kata yang tak cocok pada anak mereka. *gak cocok dalam artian, Naruto itu dobe gak boleh ngomong sok keren dan gak sopan :v*

"Siapkan air panas!" paksa Chimaru.

"Kau lah yang seharusnya menyiapkan aku air panas!" tolak Naruto.

"Aku adalah tamu!"

"Aku tuan rumah!"

"Tamu adalah raja!"

"Aku pemilik istana sang raja!"

"Siapkan!"

"Kau yang siapkan!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

Mereka berdua asik beradu mulut hingga lebih dari satu jam. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pasang telinga yang mendengarkan mereka dari balik dinding aka diluar rumah. Dan mereka adalah orang yang tak asing. Merekalah orang pertama yang bertemu dengan Chimaru di gerbang Konohagakure. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Izumo dan Kotetsu. Mereka duduk santai di atap rumah belakang rumah Naruto(?) *kepelilit amat.

"Hm, sepertinya mereka cepat akrab" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Izumo. Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya diam. "Hei, Kotetsu. Kau kenapa?" tanya Izumo heran.

"Bocah itu…" guman Kotetsu bahaya. "Akan kubalas perlakuannya padaku waktu itu! Bocah sialan!" desihnya dikelilingi aura pembunuh.

Izumo yang tadi memandang Kotetsu heran hanya terdiam. Dan kembali di pekerjaan yang diberikan sang Hokage pengganti, Kakashi, untuk mengawasi keadaan Naruto dan Chimaru hari ini.

"Aku penasaran." gumam Izumo dan dapat di dengar oleh Kotetsu.

"Penasaran?" tanya Kotetsu yang tadinya bad mood menjadi agak bingung.

Izumo terdiam sejenak "Ya, penasaran. Sebenarnya misi apa yang dijalani bocah itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, kemudian menyeringai "ini menarik…"

Kotetsu begitu antusias dengan perkataan Izumo barusan dan ikut menyeringai "Ya, lumayan menarik" ucapnya kembali menfokuskan pendengarannya.

"Oh, ayolah, Naruto-sama!" rengek Chimaru.

"Tidak, dan tidak!" balas Naruto.

Entah sampai kemana arah debat mereka itu membuat Naruto melupakan hasrat hidup yang tertunda.

Kryuuuuk~

"Ah, aku belum makan siang!" ucap Naruto dan melesat kekamarnya. "Gama, ayah datang" sahut Naruto gaje sambil membongkar laci lemari di kamarnya. "Nah, ketemu kau!" gumamnya sembari memeluk dompet kodok, eh katak, eh, kodok, -ah, whatever deh- kesanyangannya.

Lalu dia membuka lemari bajunya dan mengganti baju ninjanya yang ia kenakan dengan baju ninjanya di lemarinya(?) *kepelilit lagi*. Aneh memang. Baju yang ia ganti dengan yang diganti sama bentuk, warna dan rasanya(?), tapi tetap ganti baju. Cuman gara-gara satu hal. Bajunya bau obat. Ada 4 fakta tentang bau obat.

- Obat rasanya pahit dan obat adalah benda terlarang untuk mulut dan perutnya.

- Obat mengingatkannya pada rumah sakit.

- Rumah sakit mengingatkannya pada Sakura

- Sakura mengingatkannya pada tragedy tragis yang baru saja terjadi dirumah sakit.

Naruto bergegas mengganti bajunya saat sang perut merengek minta diisi. "Sabarlah, perut sialan!" gumannya. Dan akhirnya tradisi ganti baju yang telah diwarisi turun menurun kepada seluruh umat manusia itu telah selesai.

Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Chimaru?

Karna ditinggal oleh Naruto, dia memutuskan untuk merapikan barang-barangnya yang memang belum dia tata sejak kemaren. Tak lupa sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya itu. Awalnya, saat pertama berbicara dengan Naruto, dia mengira Naruto adalah orang yang jenius, kalem, bijak, dan berwibawa. Tapi ternyata berbeda 180 derajat.

"Ck, apanya yang sanin legendaris!" umpatnya kesal.

Tunggu, tau dari mana dia kalau Naruto itu sanin? Dan satu hal, Naruto belum sampai legendaris. Aneh. Ehm, mungkin hanya bualan yang diberikan Kotetsu padanya kemaren.

"Sepertinya tidak seperti yang anda katakana, Kotetsu-sama!" geramnya. Tuh kan? Kotetsu yang bilang? Dasar menyesatkan. "Eh, Kotetsu-sama?" dia mulai berpikir.

"Bwahahahha!" tawanya pecah mengingat kejadian waktu itu. "Lucu sekali, Kotetsu-sama!" candanya dan didengar oleh Kotetsu yang memang sedang mengawasinya.

"Grrr… awas kau bocah sialan!" umpat Kotetsu.

Izumo hanya menautkan alisnya "Hei! Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan Chimaru?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Hening…

Chimaru terdiam, seakan merasakan atsmosfir aneh disekelilingnya.

Derap langkah terdengar dari arah kamar Naruto., Chimaru menengok sedikit. "Nah, bocah sialan, aku keluar dulu!" salam Naruto langsung minggat keluar.

Chimaru manyun. Kesal sekali disebut 'BOCAH SIALAN'. "Ya, sampai jumpa senpai sialan!" geramnya. Naruto yang terlalu malas untuk melanjutkan debat, langsung keluar. Tak lupa mengunci pintu.

Chimaru kembali terdiam. Merenung terlalu lama. "Hah…" helanya. Dia pun berbaring dilantai asal. Ditatapnya langit-langit dengan sendu. Senyuman hangat pun terukir diwajahnya. Dia mulai berpikir dengan nyaman.

_"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Naruto, Tousan…" batinnya._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

* * *

_**Huwaaaaaaaaaa! Makin gaje!**_

_**Maafkan saya karena sembarangan buat fict .**_

_**Gomen gomen gomen gomen T.T *permintaan ditolak.**_

_**Oh iya, yang masalah tanda digulungan itu bentuknya seperti tanda tangan, tapi sebenarnya stempel. Jelasnya akan dijelasin di chap berikutnya. Ok?**_

_**Dan satu lagi. Alas an kenapa saya buat si Naruto keliatan ke Uchiha-Uchiha-an itu karena dia laper. Kalo laper, dia buakan dirinya. *lu kira iklan sn*cker?**_

_**Dan, terimakasih atas semua reader yang ngereview. Masih gak percaya loh kalo ada yang review… *lebay**_

_**Thanks juga buat para silent reader.**_

_**Akhir kata, wasalam xD**_

_**RnR?**_

_**Mohon kritik dan saran senpai :D**_


	4. They are ?

Yosh! Apa kabar minna-san?!

Yah, langsung aja deh !

Disclaimer : Naruto dan serialnya adalah milik Masashi Kisimoto-sama.

.

.

.

Disiang hari yang terik. Waktu menunjukkan jam makan siang. Seorang remaja pirang, Naruto, terlihat berlarian di jalan setapak menuju kedai makan favoritnya.

"Jisan!" sahut Naruto keras sembari masuk ke sebuah kedai kecil -mungkin?- yang bernama Ichiraku.

Seorang pria tua di dalam kedai itu berbalik. "Oh, Naruto!" sapanya. "Pesan apa?" tanya pria yang diketahui bernama Teuchi –pemilik Ichiraku- itu.

"Ramen miso jumbo!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

"Siap!" balas Teuchi yang entah mengapa sangat bersemangat, dan langsung membuatkan pesanan sang langganan tetap tercinta itu.

Naruto lalu mencari kursi kosong untuk diduduki. "Eh, Sai?" tanyanya heran mendapati temannya yang sedang duduk santai di kursi paling ujung kiri sembari menikmati ramennya perlahan.

Sai –orang itu- menjeda aktivitas pengisian tangki perutnya, lalu melirik ke sumber suara. "Hn, Naruto-san. Apa kabar?" tanyanya singkat ditambah senyum manis yang entah ikhlas atau gak.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang temannya ini ucapkan. "-san?" tanyanya heran "Sejak kapan ada emble-emble –san di sapaan namaku?"

"Baru saja." Balas Sai cuek bebek. Langsung mendatarkan wajahnya dan lanjut dengan urusan kecilnya dengan ramen yang tersisa setengah mangkuk itu. Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal, Naruto menarik kursi terdekat dan duduk didekat makhluk sopan jadi-jadian itu.

Hening.

Keadaan begitu hening. Naruto membenamkan setengah wajahnya kedalam lipatan tangannya yang tercetak rapi diatas meja. Sedang Sai hanya menikmati ramennya dengan tenang, bahkan tidak terdengar suara kontak ramen dengan jepitan bibirnya.

"Tumben" guman Naruto singkat dan dapat didengar oleh orang disebelahnya.

"Hn?" Sai hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ini dia!" ujar Teuchi, tiba-tiba, bersemangat. "Ramen miso jumbo!" disodorkannya semangkuk besar ramen di depan Naruto. Naruot langsung bangkit dan menyambar sumpit terdekat.

Di satukan kedua telapak tangannya dengan sumpit di tengahnya. "Selamat Makan!" ucapnya bergelora, sembari melirik sekilas kearah jam dinding di belakang Teuchi. Dan…,

SLURP

SLURP

SLURP

Yah, Naruto makan cepat-cepat membuat Teuchi cengong. Ok, kalau makan banyak dan lumayan cepat, itu buka kejutan. Ini, sekali sedot berapa gram ramen masuk.

Ada dua faktor yang membuat Naruto sangat 'bersemangat' dalam melahap ramen tercintanya itu. Pertama, karena dia lapar berat. Kedua, karena dia merasa 'terkalahkan' oleh Chimaru yang dapat menghabiskan ramen lebih cepat darinya.

SLURP

SLURP

SLURP

"Selesai! Jisan! Tambah lagi! Jumbo!"cengir Naruto. Teuchi tersadar dan langsung berkerja. Naruto melihat jam dinding tadi. _"8 menit?!" _batin Naruto shock. _"Sial! Kurang cepat!". _

"Ah! Aku lupa!" sadar Teuchi.

"Ada apa Jisan?!" tanya Naruto khawatir dengan…, ramen pesanannya.

"Hehehe.." Teuchi nyengir "Tadi aku menyuruh Ayame untuk keluar…"

"Lalu?" lanjut Naruto.

"Untuk membeli bahan yang tinggal sedikit" terang Teuchi "Dan sekarang Ayame belum pulang. Sedangkan bumbu kuahnya sudah habis"

"APA?!" jerit Naruto histeris dan Teuchi hanya bisa menutup telinga. "Kok bisa habis?!"

"Hari ini dan kemarin ada banyak pelanggan. Kami tidak sempat membeli bahan. Nah, kebetulan sekarang sedang sepi" ucap Teuchi mendongeng, eh, menerangkan.

"Huft! Aku tunggu!" sanggup Naruto.

Hening.

Teuchi membersihkan meja. Di ambilnya mangkok bekas Naruto, dan satu lagi yang ada di sebelahnya. Oh iya. Ada Sai disana. Dan dia sudah selesai makan.

Sai sedang berkutat dengan gulungannya. Terlihat dia sedang membaca gulungan itu, kadang menulis sesuatu seakan memperbaiki tulisan yang salah, lalu kembali membaca.

"Oh, iya, Sai! Tumben ke Ichiraku sendirian!" sapa Naruto pada Sai-yang terlupakan-.

Sai melirik sebentar dan kembali ke gulungannya. "Kakashi-sensei…" balasnya singkat.

"Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Naruto heran. Ok, kalau kata 'Kakashi-sensei' tak cukup mengherankan. Yang aneh adalah si Sai yang sepertinya dingin dan datar. Biasanya dia akan tersenyum lembut, yang entah tulus atau gak.

"Hn, akhir-akhir ini aku mendapat banyak tugas dan misi…" jelas Sai, masih dengan gulungannya "dan sekarang dia memintaku untuk bertemu di sini."

"Oh" respon Naruto seakan tak peduli, padahal sekarang dia sedang merinding _'Siksaan macam apa yang di lakukan Kakashi-sensei pada Sai? Dia sampai begitu menyeramkan!' _batinnya ngeri.

Apa ini akibatnya jika Kakashi yang menggantikan Tsunade sebagai hokage? Walaupun sementara, Naruto tetap khawatir. Bagaimana jika dia di perbudak Kakashi? Diperlakukan bagai pembantu? Diberi misi tanpa henti? Habis sudah masa remajanya yang indah. Terbayang hal akan terjadi padanya. Wajah murung plus stress akan menjadi riasannya. Cinta akan susah untuk didapatkan. Impian menjadi Hokage pupus sudah. Dia akan jarang bertemu ramen, atau mungkin tidak akan pernah makan ramen lagi! Ok, yang ini agak keterlaluan.

_'Tsunade-bachan! Cepatlah sembuh!' _pohon, eh, mohon Naruto tulus. Semua perasaannya berubah menjadi simpati pada teman setimnya ini, Sai. Diperintahkan Kakashi dengan sangat keras. Terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang stress. Oh, kenapa dia masih mau-maunya bertemu dengan Kakashi si tukang terlambat itu di Ichira-

Eh, tunggu!

"Sai! Jam berapa Kakashi-sensei berjanji bertemu?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Jangan-jangan Sai harus menunggu hingga larut malam? Dan dia hanya akan mendapat alasan 'Tadi aku melihat seorang nenek membawa banyak barang dijalan' atau 'Ada nenek yang tersesat tadi' atau yang lebih tidak logis 'Aku tersesat dalam jalan yang bernama kehidupan'. Benar-benar. Kalau beri alasan itu yang logis dong! Biar gak ketahuan kalau lagi kecanduan baca buku Icha-Icha. Ups!

"Jam 9" jawab Sai singkat. Lagi.

Naruto melirik jam. 02.30. _'Cerdik!' _batinnya kagum.

"Tandaima…"

Suara nan lembut membangkitkan suasana-yang memang gak sunyi. Naruto menengok ke sumber suara. Matanya berbinar. Bagai melihat malaikat penyelamat dari surga.

"Ayame-san!" ingin rasanya Naruto memeluk sang anak koki yang ditunggu sejak tadi. Tapi diurungkan niat surgawi(?)nya itu, takut dikira mesum oleh Teuchi dan diminta pertanggung jawaban olehnya. Dia tidak ingin nikah muda! *tumben bisa berpikir rasional.

"Oh, Ayame, cepat kemarikan belanjaanmu itu. Sang maniak ramen sedang kelaparan" titah Teuchi. Ayame mengangguk, lalu memberikan 3 bungkusan plastik besar pada sang pria tua.

"Yosh! Makan! Ramen miso jumbo!" semangat Naruto kembali membara _'Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, bocah sialan!'_ batinnya berkobar. Sai yang melihat hal ini pun sedikit tersenyum. Dia terhibur. Tak disangka dia akan menemukan seorang badut di Ichiraku :D

Naruto melirik kearah nya dan nyengir "Ehm, Sai-"

"Permisi" ucap seorang pria di belakang mereka.

Naruto menengok ke asal suara. Dia tersenyum lebar "Yamato-sensei! Lama tak bertemu!" sapanya pada pria tadi, Yamato.

"Oh, yo, Naruto. Ah, ada Sai juga" balas Yamato. Sedang Sai hanya mengangguk.

"Dari mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Sauna" jawabnya singkat. "Kakashi-senpai memintaku untuk bertemu di Ichiraku tadi pagi, tapi aku terlambat ya?" Yamato menarik salah satu kursi disampai Naruto.

_'Sang majikan saja belum datang' _batin Naruto sweatdrop.

Yamato baru sembuh total 10 hari yang lalu. Dia ditemukan 'tersangkut' bersama sel Hashirama di tiang pembentukan zetsu putih. Baru sembuh sudah diperintah Kakashi untuk membantu memulihkan desa (baca : membangun bangunan yang sempat hancur) dan menjalankan beberapa (banyak) misi. Kejam.

"Ehm, berarti kalian berdua sama dong" tunjuk Naruto bergantian pada Sai dan Yamato. "Aku boleh ikut?"

"Eh?" respon Yamato heran.

Naruto mengangguk "Aku mau tanya sesuatu kepada Kakashi-sensei"

"Ramen miso datang!" ucap Teuchi tiba-tiba.

Naruto menatap sang ramen dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Akhirnya kita dipersatukan kembali…" harunya. Yang menonton hanya sweatdrop.

_'Jangan-jangan dia akan menikah dengan ramen. Ternyata Sakura, Hinata, dan Sasuke dapat dikalahkan oleh benda berminyak itu.' _batin para penonton doublesweatdrop karena bingung kenapa mereka memasukkan nama Sasuke disana.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disuatu tempat yang jauh dari Konoha….

.

Terlihat 2 insan manusia berbeda gender telah duduk santai di bawah pohon lumayan besar.

"Hei, Karin." Panggil pria berambut biru muda itu pelan.

"APA?" balas gadis berambut merah itu, Karin, to the point sambil melotot.

"Huh. Ramah sedikit dong" rajuk pria tadi, Suigetsu.

"Hn," Karin memutar bola matanya malas. "Ada apa?" tanyanya sedater mungkin ._.

"Tau gak? Aku curiga sama Sasuke" bisik Suigetsu.

Karin hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung "Curiga?" diperhatikannya sang pria emo yang dibicarakan berada agak jauh dari mereka, sedang melatih kemampuan berpedangnya bersama teman besarnya, Juugo. "Dia terlihat seperti biasa."

Sasuke, mengenakan pakaian ninjanya yang biasa, namun dia menanggalkan kimono putihnya sehingga dada bidangnya terpampang jelas. Katana yang di gunakannya terlihat sedikit kotor akibat latihan yang sudah berlaangsung cukup lama. Sedang Juugo, yang hanya menggenakan jubah hitam seperti biasa, sedang berada dalam mode seperempat iblis.

Juugo terlihat bergerak lincah kesana kemari mencoba menghindar dari tikaman katana Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terus menyerang kearah Juugo, tanpa menggunakan Sharingan.

_'Tanpa menggunakan Sharingan dia tetap dapat menyerang dengan lincah dan tepat. Dia masih bisa memprediksi pergerakan lawan' _batin Juugo kagum. Kembali dia melonpat ke belakang saat secara tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul dihadapannya._ 'Tapi kendala utama adalah dia kurang tepat dalam mengambil keputusan langkahnya dan mengetahui kondisi lawan. Hm, tetap luarbiasa seperti biasa'._

_'Hn, pergerakan pertahanannya semakin hebat. Sepertinya dia berniat menekan nafsu membunuhnya' _batin Sasuke. Dia berlari cepat kearah Juugo sambil bersiap mengayunkannya katananya.

"Bukannya dia lebih sering merenung dari biasanya?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Merenung?" heran Karin "Bukannya dia memang begitu?"

"Merenung dalam artian kurang fokus. Bukan merenung tanpa bicara" jawab Suigetsu. "Dia kan memang sudah semi-bisu dari awal." Dan sebuah pukulan bonus mendarat tepat dikepalanya. Tentunya itu 'hadiah' dari Karin. "Ittai…" keluhnya.

"Baka, jika Sasuke-kun mendengarnya, kau akan dibakar hingga menguap!" ucap Karin memperingatkan.

"Huh! Dia tidak akan dengar!" bela Suigetsu.

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan." titah Karin.

"Kau ingat, saat kita meninggalkan medan perang?" jelas Suigetsu, Karin manggut "Nah, ada yang aneh!"

"Apanya?" tanya Karin, setahunya, itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Sasuke, dia…" gantung Suigetsu membuat Karin penasaran "Selalu melihat kebelakang"

Benar! Saat mereka meninggalkan medan perang, Sasuke, yang saat itu di bantu Juugo untuk berjalan, selalu melihat atau memperhatikan sesuatu dibelakangnya. Sedikit-sedikit, lirik. Selesai, balik muka. Lirik lagi. Balik lagi.

"Iya." Karin manggut lagi "Benar! Sepertinya ada sesuatu dibelakang"

"Yup. Awalnya aku mengira ada hal yang mengganjal, jadi dia sangat memperhatikan belakang kita." Jelas Suigetsu lagi. "Lalu, aku ikuti arah pandangnya. Eh, tenyata…" gantung Suiguetsu lagi.

"Ada musuh?" tebak Karin, Suigetsu menggeleng. "Ah, ada yang ketinggalan?" geleng.

"Lalu?"

"Ternyata…." Suigetsu menarik napas "Ada orang di medan perang yang menarik perhatiannya!"

Karin terkejut. Mungkin, maksud dari 'menarik' adalah orang yang Sasuke ingin tidak berpisah dengan orang tersebut. "Si-siapa?" tanyanya. Sasuke bisa jatuh cinta ternyata!

"Mereka adalah…" gantung Suigetsu, lagi-lagi.

"Mereka?!" kejut Karin. Mereka dia bilang?!

"Gadis Hyuuga, gadis musin semi dan bocah Kyuubi!"

JEEEDEEER!

2 gadis dan 1 pria. "Maksudmu…"

"Hn, aku tidak tau pasti siapa. Tapi kalau diurutkan, gadis Hyuuga berada di posisi yang sama dengan sang gadis musim semi. Dan bocah Kyuubi…"

Karin tidak begitu tertarik dengan posisi Naruto, paling di posisi terbawah. Kan Naruto laki-laki, tak mungkin Sasuke tertarik-

"Berada di posisi teratas"

-padanya.

JLEEEDEEEER!

"Ba-baka! Sasuke-kun itu bukan gay!" tolak Karin sembari kembali memberi 'hadiah' untuk Suigetsu. "Jika Sasuke-kun dengar, kau akan-"

JLEB!

Sebuah katana secara tiba-tiba melesat dan menancap pada pohon diantara Suigetsu dan Karin.

"-menusukmu" ngeri Karin membatu. Begitupun Suigetsu. Mereka menatap horror kearah sang empunya katana tadi yang hanya memasang wajah datar yang menurut author keren tapi menurut Karin dan Suigetsu bagai sisi lain wajah dari shinigami nereka jahanam.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" tanya Juugo heran. Tidak biasanya katana milik Sasuke 'lepas kendali'.

Sasuke melirik sesaat kearah Juugo "Tidak." Lalu dia berjalan kearah katananya yang 'nyasar'.

Suigetsu dan Karin tidak tau, alasan mengapa katana Sasuke 'nyasar' bukan karena mendengar gossip aneh bin ajaib dari sang manusia air. Tapi, itu karena dia 'Merenung'.

'-')

**Flashback**

Juugo mencoba menyerang Sasuke dengan lengannya yang berbentuk pedang besar, ketika Sasuke sedang berada dalam posisi tidak fokus.

_'Gawat' _batin Sasuke tersadar. Dengan cepat dia menangkis serangan Juugo dengan katananya. Kekuatan genggamanya tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan serang Juugo, membuat katananya terpetal kebelakang, tepat kearah pohon di antara Suigetsu dan Karin.

Jika Sasuke adalah manusia 'normal', dia pasti akan berteriak 'AWAS!'. Tapi, berhubung dia itu seorang Uchiha, dia hanya bisa pasrah terhadap Kami-sama dengan nyawa kedua rekan timnya. Selamat, ya syukur. Mati? Gak ada ruginya. -_-

Dan,

JLEB!

Katananya menancap tepat diantara mereka. Karin dan Suigetsu selamat. Tapi dia agak tidak terbiasa dengan tampang horror mereka yang seakan sangat ketakutan. _'Apa mereka tidak merasakan kedatangan katana itu?' _batinnya heran. Bukannya mereka itu sangat waspada? Terutama Karin. Merasa di perhatikan, dia memasang wajah tripleknya lagi. Bingung mau ngapain sampai Juugo menyadarkannya.

"Sasuke, ada apa?"

Dia terkejut "Tidak." Dan tau langkah awal untuk mengatasi situasi aneh ini. Mengambil kembali katananya dan istirahat. Minta maaf? Dia terlalu banyak berpikir sehingga lupa untuk minta maaf.

**Flashback End**

('-'

Setelah mengambil kembali katananya, Sasuke berlalu pergi ke dalam sebuah bangunan tua tanpa berbicara apapun.

_'Dia pasti marah besar' _batin Karin masih salah kaprah.

_'Aku tidak akan bisa melihat matahari lagi besok _T.T_' _batin Suigetsu makin parah.

Sedang Juugo yang mengerti bahwa Sasuke ingin beristirahat, hanya terdiam dan pergi kedalam hutan. Hanya tinggal suara burung pipit kecil yang menjadi suara terberisik saat ini.

.

.

.

Kembali ke kedai Ichiraku tercinta #idih -_-

.

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Hanya suara dentangan jam yang terdengar.

"Haah! Kapan Kakashi-sensei datang?!" jerit Naruto frustasi. Gimana gak, sekarang sudah menunjukan jam 05.49 pm.

Yamato, yang sedang mengantuk, terlihat menompang dagunya dengan lengan kanannya. Sedangkan Sai hanya menulis di sebuah gulungan. Naruto yang dari tadi risuh sendiri akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur.

"Ini akan menjadi hari yang paling membosankan!"

Teuchi hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah 3 shinobi malang itu. Ehm, hanya 2 kursi kosong yang tersisa.

"Sepertinya aku harus memperbesar kedai"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huwaaa!

Gomen minna-san! Saya telat. Banget lagi. Saya sudah mulai memasuki masa semi-hiatus nih. Tugas numpuk dan jaringan gangguan mulu -,-

Gimana chapter ini? I hope you all can like this.

Eh, boleh nanya gak?

Ehm…., Flame itu apa ya? Terus apa sih AU ama HC?

KRIK KRIK KRIK

Huwa! Aneh ya? Gomen. Habisnya saya masih newbie T.T

Yosh! Makasih untuk semua yang udah review dan para silent reader!

Maaf banget kalau nunggu lama. Dan chap ini kurang memuaskan.

Gomen.

Dan, arigatou!

Bye!


	5. Sasuke Side

Apa kabar semua?!

langsung aja yok...

Disclaimer : Naruto dan serialnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Gedung tua yang terlihat kusam itu masih berdiri kokoh. Entah berapa tahun umurnya. Lantai gedung yang terdiri dari 4 tingkat. Atap gedung tanpa genting yang dapat kau tempati, tanpa penghalang apapun di setiap ujung sisi. Namun, setiap kau memandang dari atas gedung ini, yang kau lihat hanya tanah lapang dan pepohonan rindang. Yah, hanya hutan yang ada disekelilingnya. Tapi, bukan berarti tempat ini tidak indah. Jika kau melihat keatas, permadani malam pun terlihat membujur sempurna.

Malam yang indah.

Hanya itulah kata yang dapat terucap oleh mulutnya dari atas gedung itu. Gemerlap bintang bertebaran dimana-mana. Terangnya sinar bulan turut memperelok langit malam. Udara yang hangat, tidak sedingin biasanya. Suasana tenang tanpa kegaduhan yang bising. Suara serangga dan hewan malam menjadi alunan simponi tersendiri ditelinganya.

Tubuh berkulit putih mulusnya terlihat terkotori oleh beberapa debu pasir. Baju nya yang terlihat kusut. Rambut emo yang agak-agak acak-acak. Dia berbaring telentang dengan tenang dan hanya berbantalkan lipatan tangannya. Oh, kacau sekali. Setidaknya itulah kata yang tepat untuk keadaanya saat ini.

Dimalam yang langka ini, dia malah merasa gelisah.

Apa yang 'dia' lakukan saat ini? Apakah 'dia' sehat? Apakah 'mereka' masih menunngunya? Apakah 'mereka' masih seperti dulu? Apa, apa, dan apa. Otaknya hanya dapat mengulang-ulang kata itu. Ah, sekarang batinnya benar-benar tersiksa.

Hampir 3 minggu. 3 minggu dia berpisah dengan mereka. Dia memang bersama dengan mereka saat perang. Namun, itu dapat dibilang terlalu singkat. Rindu selama beberapa tahun masih menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Oh, Kami-sama! Apakah waktu tidak dapat dikembalikan? Diputar? Diulang?

_'Oh, Kami-sama. Bisakah Kau membawaku kemasa lalu? Bisakah Kau membatuku, mengubah nasibku? Bisakah aku memperbaiki semua kesalahanku? Aku butuh kesempatan kedua. Aku ingin melindungi keluargaku. Menolong kakakku. Membela desaku. Membantu temanku. Menjaga persahabatanku. Dan membukan hatiku sekali pada'nya'. Tolong aku untuk menemukan jawabannya. Jawaban untuk diriku. Diriku? Oh, kacau sekali'_

"Lihatlah dirimu, Sasuke, kau bahkan belum menyentuh air sedikit pun"

Pria itu-Sasuke- mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menemukan rekan setimnya, Suigetsu, diambang pintu.

"Hn." lagi-lagi. Gumanan tidak jelas terlontar lagi.

"Huh! Irit sekali!" kesal Suigetsu, sang lawan bicara. _'Tidak bisa kah hidupku lebih baik lagi?!'_

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatap?" tanyanya lagi "Kau tahu, Juugo menunggumu di bawah"

Sasuke kembali menatap langit malam. Oh, indahnya. "Lelah" lagi-lagi -_-

Suigetsu hanya bisa melontarkan sumpah serapah, dalam batin tentunya, kalau dilisan bisa-bisa dia menguap (baca : diameterasu).

Menghela napas, Suigetsu berjalan ke pojok sisi atap. "Woi! Sasuke ingin tidur!" teriaknya asal, tidak tahu akan deathglare dari sang Uchiha "Dia kelelahan!" kini Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Juugo yang berada di bawah-lapangan- hanya mendongak sesaat kearah Suigetsu dan mengangguk kecil. Dia pun pergi menuju gedung itu sambil merengangkan otot-ototnya. Ah, sepertinya tidur malam ini akan sangat membosankan.

Saat masuk kedalam, Juugo melihat Karin sedang bersandar kesal didinding dekat lubang(?) pintu. "Akh! Itu artinya aku harus memasang kekkai yang sulit itu?!" geram Karin sebal. Juugo hanya diam dan melanjutkan 'perjalanan' nya.

Sedangkan Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya. Ah, seandainya dia mempunyai teman curhat. Tunggu! Curhat?! :O Pasti semua uneg-unegnya dapat dia keluarkan dengan leluasa. Yah, tapi apa dikata, dia saja kesulitan untuk berbicara santai dengan orang lain, apalagi curhat! Untung masih ada yang mau mendengarkan celoteh, omelan serta curhatannya. Siapa? Tentu saja-

"Kami-sama…"

"Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu heran. Dia berani bersumpah kalau dia baru saja mendengar Sasuke eer, berdoa?

Apa?! Berdoa?!

"…." Sasuke mingkem. Keceplosan deh -_- Perlahan dibuka matanya. Berpikir apa alasan yang tepat untuk situasi ini "Pergi sana." apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan Uchiha-san?! _'Sial. Kelepasan lagi'_

Suigetsu mingkem. "Ya terserahlah" ucapnya sembari mengankat bahu. Dan pergilah dia ke bawah, tepatnya kekamarnya.

Sial sial sial…

Ah, impiannya untuk menembus kesalahannya pun mulai terkikis. Tiba-tiba banyangan itu muncul.

Saat dia tidak dapat melindungi Sakura ketika Gaara berniat menyerangnya.

Saat dia membuat Naruto sekarat di lembah akhir.

Saat dia melihat kakaknya tewas di depan matanya.

Saat dia meninggalkan Juugo dan Suigetsu, tidak memperdulikan keadaan mereka.

Saat dia menikam Karin dengan jutsunya.

Saat dia hendak men-Chidori Sakura.

Saat dia bernafsu membunuh Kakashi.

Dan terakhir, saat hampir membuat Naruto dan Sakura tewas dalam perang hanya karena keteledoran dan egonya.

_'Akh! Sial!' _

Sasuke duduk bersila dan mengacak rambutnya. Ah, mengapa masa lalu begitu menyakitkan? Kenapa semua yang dilakukannya selalu berakhir dengan penyesalan? Oh, Kami-sama…

"Merenung?"

Penganggu lagi. Padahal dia kira malam ini adalah malam yang tepat untuk bersantai (baca : merenung).

"Karin?" sahut Sasuke bingung. Hei, yang benar saja. Sejak kapan Karin sedang berdiri persis dibelakangnya?

"Baru saja" sahut Karin seolah mengerti kebingungan Sasuke. "Suigetsu bilang kau belum membersihkan diri" Karin duduk di samping kanan Sasuke sembari memeluk lututnya. "Mau ku mandikan?" ucapnya dengan tampang genit. Sasuke langsung memajang wajah _pokerface_ nya. "Bercanda." Sanggah Karin lagi.

Hening…

"Haah" Karin menghela napas panjang "Jika begini terus, bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai teman bicara?"

"Hn?"

"Akh! Sudahlah!" sanggah Karin cepat. Direbahkan tubuhnya ke lantai. "Kurasa kau terlalu **canggung **dalam berdialog" ucapnya penuh penekanan pada kata 'canggung'.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke lagi gak jelas. Ah, menghadapi pria Uchiha itu butuh kesabaran ekstra ya?

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apanya?" sahut Karin tidak mengerti. Ditatapnya permadani langit yang indah itu.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Wajah Karin terlihat begitu damai. Aneh. Dia tidak terlalu cerewet seperti biasa. Yah, walau tingkat kecerewetannya masih dibawah Naruto dan Ino.

"Itu…" ucap Sasuke gantung. Sikapnya yang tidak Uchiha seperti biasa membuat Karin cengong. Dan parahnya, Sasuke tidak menyadari ke-tidak-uchiha-an nya itu.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan "Setelah ini, kalian akan kemana?" tanyanya dengan menatap Karin dengan tatapan, eeer, sendu?

"Eh, a..aku" Karin gelagapan sambil _blushing_, salahkan posisi tubuhnya yang sedang telentang, membuat pipinya terlihat jelas sedang memerah. Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan berpaling menghadap lurus kedepan. "Setelah ini?"

"Hn." Guman Sasuke.

"Oh, itu…" jawab Karin gantung. "Aku..."

Jantung Sasuke makin cepat. Apa Karin akan hidup sebagai penjahat? Ninja pelarian? Apa Karin akan menghancurkan sebuah desa? Apa Karin akan bunuh diri? Apa Karin akan membunuh Suigetsu? Apa Karin akan menikahi Juugo? Apa Karin akan melakukan operasi pergantian kelamin? Ok, pikirannya sudah kelewat sinting. #jangan ditiru ya, ade-ade? *digampar#

"… juga tidak tahu" sahut Karin. Jika Sasuke bukan Uchiha dia pasti akan menyahut 'Huuuuu….' Saking kecewanya , tapi berhubung dia itu **UCHIHA **maka dia hanya _sweatdrop_ tak kasat mata(?).

"Dasar." guman Sasuke singkat.

Karin tertawa pelan. "Pffft, kau tahu,merupakan hal aneh jika seorang Sasuke menanyakan masalah orang lain", dan dor! Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke kiri untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terdapat seuntas(?) semburat merah, artinya, dia malu. Catat itu! MALU !

"Hoam" nguap Karin sambil menutupi mulutnya. "Tak perlu khawatir, Uchiha, persiapkan saja dirimu untuk 'reuni' nanti" ucapnya sembari memberi tanda petik pada kata 'reuni'.

Sasuke tertunduk sesaat. Entah mengapa wajahnya menjadi cerah (maksudnya : datar polos tanpa ekspresi -,-a). "Ya" guman Sasuke. Karin tersenyum simpul. Ah~ Sasuke sudah terlihat sedikit tenang. Karin pun merasa sangat mengantuk, entah kenapa.

"Masuklah." tawar Sasuke.

Karin diam. Dimiringkan tubuhnya kekanan untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. "Malas. Enak disini. Hangat. Di dalam panas."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Dia tidak dapat memaksa. Sementara Karin tertidur, Sasuke menyempurnakan kekkei yang dibuat Karin dengan menggunakan Sharingannya. Ya, memang kekkei Karin sudah bagus, tapi, dengan tambahan bantuan darinya bukannya lebih baik?

Ah, Sasuke jadi tersenyum sendiri. Beberapa hari lagi dia akan bisa ber- reuni dengan rival sehidup sematinya (?). yup, siapa lagi kalau bukan si bocah Kyuubi yang berambut pirang, Naruto. Bagi orang lain mungkin hanya terlihat seperti duel bunuh diri. Tapi, bagi keduanya –Naruto dan Sasuke- itu adalah reuni yang sangat menyenangkan.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto, dia sedang apa ya?

.

.

.

Mari kita intip ke Ichiraku.

Ehm, sepertinya telah terjadi keributan ya?

"Apa kau tau ini jam berapa?!" omel Naruto pada pria bermasker yang sedang duduk tenang sambil membaca sebuah buku terkutuk nan laknat, Icha-Icha Paredise. Tentu saja pria bermasker itu adalah Hatake Kakashi. Sang pengganti sementara Godaime Hokage.

"hmmmm, jam 9 lewat." Jawab Kakashi sambil memasang wajah watados.

"Aku tidak percaya senpai bekerja hingga selarut ini" kagum Yamato, yang memang belum terlalu tahu acara 'khusus' (wajib) yang dilakukan Kakashi, membuat Naruto _sweatdrop._

"…" Sai tak bisa berkata apapun. Dia hanya diam. Ingin rasanya dia menggambar Juubi lalu menyuruhnya untuk memakan Kakashi. Untung tabungan kesabarannya masih penuh. Jika tidak, ckckck, kita mungkin akan melihat Kakashi di ruang UGD besok.

"Akan kuhajar kau, Teme-sensei!" geram Naruto.

"Eits! Jika mau berkelahi jangan di desa" sanggah Teuchi. "Pergi saja ke tempar lain."

"Teuchi-san benar Naruto" ucap Kakashi masih fokus pada buku laknatnya. Oh, tidak guru tidak murid, mereka (Sasuke dan Kakashi) sama-sama membuat orang lain frustasi dan harus bersabar ekstra kuat kualitasnya(?).

Naruto menghela napas (se)berat (1 ton). _'Sabar, Naruto, sabar…' _batinnya. Akhirnya suasana tenang dan mereka kembali duduk. Yoi, mereka tadi menghadang Kakashi di depan lobang(?) masuk Ichiraku. Susunan tempat duduk dari kanan ke kiri Yamato-Naruto-Kakashi-Sai. Dan jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa sesunyi ini.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Kr-

"Woi! Diam kau jangkrik sialan!" geram Naruto sambil melempar mini Resengan Shuriken kearah jangkrik malang tak (sadar telah) berdosa yang sedang asyik nangkrik di atap rumah orang.

"…"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Kalian ini bukan Uchiha, Shinobi sialan!" gerutu Teuchi yang sukses membuat para Shinobi sarap tersayang kita ini *hoek* cengong. Ayolah, cukup seorang Uchiha dan Jounin elit saja yang jadi kalem. Jangan mereka! Tidak cocok!

"Maksudnya apa ya?" tanya Naruto polos.

Hening….

"Kami. Mau. Tutup." jelas Teuchi. Para shinobi tadi hanya ber'oh' ria. Mereka ini termasuk Shinobi hebat dari konoha. Kenapa malah suka bikin orang lain depresi sih?!

"Atousan, sudah jam sepuluh kurang lima belas menit nih, belum mau tutup?" tersengar suara lembut dari dalam kedai itu.

"Iya~" ucap Teuchi genit "Setelah para penghancur bisnis orang ini pergi" ucapnya lembut. Dan membuat yang di sebut merinding.

"Ba-baiklah. Kami permisi dulu" salam Yamato.

"Eits! Tunggu dulu!" sanggah Teuchi cepat. "Belum. Dibayar."

Hening…

Naruto menghitung ada 8 mangkuk ramen miso jumbo yang dihabiskannya. Sai 2 mangkuk ramen berukuran sedang. Dan Yamato 1 mangkuk ramen dewasa #lu kira KrabyPett*

"Kakashi-sensei, kau harus traktir. Tidak boleh nolak!" titah Naruto. Hehehe, lumayanlah, hemat duit. Tak tega ngeliat Gama kempes.

Kakashi lantas menatap Yamato.

Tatapan yang menunjukan sebuah pemohonan tulus seorang senior kepada juniornya. Senyum di balik maskernya terlihat jelas menggambarkan harapan besar yang suci. "Yamato…" yah, satu kalimat yang dapat Yamato tangkap adalah-

"Berapa semua?"

-tolong bayarkan, junior kesanyanganku~

Yamato mingkem. Naruto cengong. Sai diam. _'Apa yang barusan aku/kau katakan?!'_

"85 Ryo"

Habislah sudah. Yamato melihat isi dompetnya. 119 Ryo. Ah~ masih cukup untuk makan besok.

"Ditambah 25 Ryo"

Cengong.

"Kok bisa?" kejut Yamato tak percaya. 85 ditambah 25 berarti 110 Ryo?! Dia bisa makan apa besok?!

"Tuh…" tunjuk Teuchi pada 5 mangkuk ramen ukuran sedang yang masih kotor.

"Eh?" sungguh, Yamato ingin menangis sekarang. Oh, iya, mungkin yang makan 5 mangkuk ramen itu… "Naruto…" geramnya.

"Bukan aku!" tolak Naruto lagi.

"Tadi, saat kalian debat nista, ada yang makan 5 mangkuk ramen dengan sangat cepat" jelas Teuchi "ehm.., tadi namanya…, ehm.., Chi- Chitama? Chitaru?"

"Chimaru?!" sanggah Naruto lagi. Teuchi pun menjetikkan jarinya. "Katanya, kalian yang traktir."

"Kau kenal dia Naruto/Naruto-san?" tanya Yamato dan Sai bersamaan dengan nada mengintimidasi. Sungguh, bukan keinginannya untuk mengenal bocah nista itu.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengalihkan pertayaan. "Itu dia yang ingin kutanyakan!" ujarnya "Bocah lelaki aneh nan absurd itu tiba-tiba menginap denganku!"

Semua yang ada disana melongo –minus Kakashi yang masih konsen ama bukunya- dengan pikiran kotor nan tidak logis.

"Laki-laki?" bingung Teuchi

"Bocah?" longo Yamato

"Menginap bersamamu?" sambung Sai.

"YAOI" gumam mereka.

"…."

"Hm, kukira Naruto akan bersama Sasuke" guman Sai. Naruto cengong.

"Hah, padahal kau cocok dengan Gaara" sanggah Teuchi. Naruto _double _cengong.

"Seharusnya dengan Kakashi-senpai saja" saran Yamato. Naruto muntah.

"Kebetulan!" teriak Ayame langsung ada di sebelah Teuchi "Aku sedang melakukan penyelidikan tentang sensasi penyuka sesame jenis".

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"AKU MASIH NORMAL, DATTEBAYO~!"

Dan akhirnya malam itu menjadi waktu sengang mereka untuk bertengkar kecil. Dan menimbulkan korban jiwa berupa 5 kursi patah dan meja belah. Hal ini membuat moster koki ramen mengamuk.

.

.

.

Kembali ketempat Sasuke dkk.

"Hn. Mendung" guman Sasuke. Di tatapnya Karin yang terlelap di sebelahnya. Sasuke menggoyang sedikit tubuh Karin untuk membangunkannya.

"Ugh.." eluh Karin. Tapi dia kembali tertidur.

"haah" mengghela napas, Sasuke pun (langsung) menyerah. "Ya sudah kalau begitu" gumannya lagi. Digendongnya Karin dengan gaya _bridal _dengan hati-hati_. _Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan perlahan.

Dan sampailah dia di sebuah kamar kecil yang hanya terdapat lampu dengan cahaya remang. Terdappat sebuah kasur ukuran sedang bersprai putih polos yang terlihat agak kusut. Direbahkannya Karin diatas kasur itu. Lalu menyelimutinya hingga pundak. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dibelainya rambut Karin dengan lembut.

"Oyasumi…" bisik Sasuke.

Ditinggalnya kamar itu setelah mematikan lampu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menciumnya?"

"Hn?" tengok Sasuke kebelakang dan menemukan Suigetsu di belakangnya. "Untuk apa?"

Suigetsu nyengir "Karin menyukaimu sejak masih genin." Jelasnya "Mungkin dia akan sangat bahagia jika kau mau memberikannya sebuah kecupan"

Sasuke terdiam. "Tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

.

.

"Karena dia bukan milikku"

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

gimana? tambah gaje?

huwaaa, maaf ya.

telat? tugas numpuk xD

yah, mungkin saya akan semi-hiatus nih :(

tapi, tolong doakan mudah-mudahan di kelas 9 ini bisa makin pinter ya? xD

yosh, sekian.

arigatou untuk semua silent reader dan riviewnya!

sayonara...

RnR?


	6. Naruto dkk Side (?)

Ok, dari pada ngebacot bareng author sebleng nan abnormal bin absurd plus sarap, mending langsung aja ke Story !

Selamat membaca !

Disclaimer : Naruto dan serialnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama !

* * *

.

.

.

Perang bukanlah saat dimana kau bisa tertawa dengan tenang.

Perang bukanlah saat dimana kau bisa berharap untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman.

Perang bukanlah saat dimana kau bisa merengek ingin pulang.

Perang itu, bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat berlangsung dengan berbahagia.

Perang itu,

Adalah saat jeritan dan kebencian menjadi satu.

Adalah saat senjata saling beradu.

Adalah saat darah menjadi warna disetiap sudut.

Adalah saat tangisanmu tidak dapat menghasilkan apapun.

Adalah saat dimana kemungkinan terbesar kehilangan teman.

…

Adalah saat kau merasakan penyesalan disetiap hal yang kau lakukan.

Setidaknya itulah yang benar-benar terjadi. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

Melihat mayat yang tersebar dimana-mana bukanlah keinginannya. Menghirup udara yang sudah bercampur aroma darah bukanlah kemauannya. Mendengar semua jeritan dan longlongan yang menyakitkan bukanlah kehendaknya. Itu semua bukan yang diharapkannya.

Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Dia mencoba berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga. Berhasil. Namun kedua kakinya menuntun untuk jatuh. Bertahanlah! Hanya itulah penyemangatnya. Tetap berdiri tegak. Walaupun itu terasa mustahil.

Matanya mencoba berkedip sedikit. Perih.

Diedarkannya penglihatannya. Buram. Semua yang dilihatnya terlihat kabur karena carian merah yang masuk dimatanya -darah?

"Na… ruto?"

Dia, Naruto, mengusap matanya. Mencoba mengembalikan penglihatannya. Cairan merah itu agak menipis, membuatnya dapat melihat walau tidak terlalu jelas. Di arahkan penglihatannya ke sumber suara, dan mendapatkan seorang gadis beramput pink terlihat terduduk jauh di samping kanannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit. Memastikan penglihatannya.

"Sa… kura-chan.." panggilnya pelan. Kakinya dilangkahkan dengan seluruh tenaganya. Berat. Gadis itu juga terlihat berusaha mendekatinya.

Namun, kakinya sudah tidak mampu lagi, akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk. "Ugh…"

"Naruto!" jerit gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, mendekati orang yang terlihat terluka parah itu. "Kau tak apa?" tanyanya, sembali duduk menyetarakan tingginya dengan Naruto.

"Haha.." Naruto hanya tertawa miris "seperti yang kau lihat"

Sakura terdiam. Disentuhnya kedua kelopak mata Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini gawat, Naruto!" sanggah nya. Lalu mengaktifkan cakra penyembuhannya.

"Argh.." mata Naruto terasa perih. "Me.. memangnya ada apa?"

"Selesai…" gumam Sakura sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari mata Naruto.

Kedua manik safir Naruto terlihat segar sekarang. Tidak ada luka ataupun darah. "Arigatou, Sakura-chan"

Sakura lagi-lagi terdiam. Dengan kasar dia membelokkan kepala Naruto, untuk melihat sebuah pohon atau bunga raksasa yang terletak agak jauh dari mereka.

"Auw…" keluh Naruto lagi.

"Naruto, gawat!" seru Sakura. "Sasuke-kun…"

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Di sana, dia melihat Sasuke, yang berada tepat di bawah pohon raksasa itu, sedang terduduk. Entahlah, tapi Naruto berani bersumpah, kalau dia melihat pundak Sasuke bergetar.

"Teme!" teriaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!"

Sasuke terlihat tersentak. Gemetarannya berhenti. Entah ada tuntutan dari mana, dia berdiri dengan tegak. Menatap nanar kearah bulan. Sebentar lagi, genjutsu besar akan terjadi, Mugen Tsukuyomi. Tanpa aba-aba, dia membentuk beberapa segel tangan dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba, tekanan besar terasa menghantam tubuhnya. Nafasnya memburu. Berat.

"Ini kesempatan terakhir" gumannya. "Ugh…"

"Teme!" Naruto berusaha berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah rivalnya itu.

"Ughaaaaaa!" Secara tiba-tiba, cakra ungu keluar dalam jumlah besar dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Te.. Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke-kun!" kali ini, Sakura berlari mendahului Naruto.

"Tunggu Sakura!" panggil Naruto. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan, mereka tidak boleh mendekat kesana.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan kilatan amarah, meminta penjelasan. Tapi, belum lagi Naruto menjawab, tubuh Sasuke kembali berkontraksi.

"Ugh…." Erang Sasuke menahan sakit. Segel kutukan dilehernya mulai menyebar. Susanoonya mulai muncul. Sharingannya siap melancarkan Ameterasu.

"Sial! Apa yang dilakukannya?!" gerutu Naruto.

Sakura semakin panik. Dia mencoba berlari lagi, ketika jaraknya tinggal beberapa meter, suara bisikan terdengar

"Menjauhlah. Ini kesempatan terakhir kita"

Sakura yakin dan tahu, itu suara Sasuke. Diberhentikannya langkahnya. "Sa.. Sasuke…" bahkan dia meninggalkan _suffix_ '-kun' saking paniknya.

Dan..,

DUUUUAAAAAAAAAAR!

"Sasuke! Sakura!"

.

.

.

"Huwaaaaa!" jerit Naruto. Tersadar, diperhatikannya sekelilingnya. Jendela? Lemari? Dan.., kasur? Ah..,

_'Mimpi…'_ leganya.

Tapi sungguh. Itu adalah penggalan memori kenangan buruknya ketika perang. Walau ada beberapa bagian yang tidak dapat dia ingat dengan jelas. Seperti mimpinya tadi. Apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Kenapa hanya ada mereka bertiga? Dimana Madara? Dimana ayahnya dan para Edo-Hokage ? para lima Kage? Akh, kepalanya jadi sakit. Dan yang mengganjal, kenapa dia tidak melihat Obito?

Hening sesaat. Yang dia ingat hanya

Kematian Neji, para Hokage terdahulu di bangkitkan kembali, Obito yang menjadi Jinchuuriki Juubi, kembalinya diri Sasuke yang dulu, Shikamaru yang sempat sekarat, para lima Kage yang ternyata selamat, dan apa lagi?

"Persetan…" gumannya.

'Hihihi…. Kau memang gombal!'

'Ah~ itu kenyataan kok!'

'Dasar penjilat!'

Naruto membatu. Suara apa itu? Hantu? Brrr…

Dengan takut-takut, Naruto berjalan menuju asal suara, yang terdengar berasal dari dapur. Tengok kanan. Tengok kiri. Tengok atas. Nunduk. Dia asyik celingak-calinguk sendiri. Dia bahkan belum keluar dari kamar tapi sudah waspada -_-

Sekarang dia dihadapkan dengan sebuah pintu rapuh *ditendang*. Dengan gemetaran, Naruto menggenggam ganggang pintu itu. Sedikit menelan ludah, dan,

CLEK

Naruto diam. Pemandangan didepan matanya benar-benar mengecewakan. Dikira dia akan melihat hantu dan kemudian pingsan. Lalu, sang hantu akan merasukinya. Ehm, jangan salah. Naruto berniat menulis buku, melanjutkan tekad penulis Jiraiya, tapi, dijalan yang benar. Tentang biografinya sendiri. tentunya pengalaman yang menegangkan paling disukai kan?

Eh, tapi ternyata malah bertemu dengan mereka.

"Yo. Ohayo, Naruto-sama!"

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun…"

"Hn. Ohayo, D-o-b-e"

"Ino, Sakura-chan?" guman Naruto. "Dan, bocah. Chimaru. Hm."

Yup dihadapan Naruto saat ini adalah Chimaru, Ino, dan Sakura yang duduk santai di meja makannya. Terlihat Sakura dan Ino yang duduk bersebelahan dan Chimaru yang duduk di depan Sakura.

Naruto menatap Chimaru datar. Catat itu! Uzumaki Naruto menatap dengan datar! *panik*

'-')

**_Flashback On!_**

_"Ehm, Chimaru ya? Oh, maksudmu bocah yang memiliki model rambut seperti Itachi itu?" sahut Kakashi enteng._

_"Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Yang pasti siapa dia?!" bentak Naruto penasaran._

_Kakashi menompang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya "Oh, dia…."_

_"Dia…?" beo Naruto._

_"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Kakashi watados._

_Gubrak!_

_"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda!"_

_"Aku bersungguh-sungguh kok!" rajuk Kakashi _o.o

_"…"_

_"Dia bilang…" lanjutnya "…dia hanya ingin Tsunade-sama lah yang mengintrogasinya"_

**_Flashback Off!_**

('-'

Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang.

Dengan malas, Naruto duduk di bangku kosong, tepat disamping kiri Chimaru dan di depan Ino.

"Tandaima…" guman Naruto gaje.

"Hah?" cengong ketiga makhluk lainnya.

"Zzzz…"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"JANGAN TIDUR DI MEJA MAKAN, BAKA!" teriak ketiganya sembari memberi bonus ekstra berupa 3 kepalan tinju untuk sang kepala duren yang menimbulkan 3 bukit di tempat yang berbeda pada area kepalanya (?) "INI SUDAH JAM 9, BAKA!"

"ADAWH!" jerit Naruto kesakitan. Sekarang dia terkapar berdaya (?) diatas lantai.

….

Suasana jadi tenang. Sesaat setelah 4 gelas teh hijau panas -yang datang entah dari mana- menjadi jamuan para tamu.

"Jadi? Ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Naruto penuh dengan tanda tanya yang patut dipertanyakan oleh sang petanya kepada yang ditanya mengenai pertanyaan yang sedang ditanyakan (?). #mohon coret kalimat yang tak perlu#

"Cuman mampir kok!" sanggah Ino sambil tersenyum. Bagi lelaki lain mungkin mereka akan bercucuran darah karena melihat senyuman menawan miliknya, tapi berhubung Naruto itu lelaki absurd nan tak peka, dia tidak menanggapinya.

"Hn." Guman Sakura.

"Kok Sakura-chan dari tadi 'Hn. Hn.' mulu?" tanya Naruto melihat Sakura yang bersikap dingin "Jadi mirip Teme tauk!"

PRAAAAANG

Sebuah gelas dengan tidak (diragukan lagi) sengaja di genggam hingga pecah, untung isinya sudah habis. Yah, pelakunya tentu saja sang Monster _Pink._*dipatahjadidua*

"Ehm, tadi kau bilang apa ya, N-A-R-U-T-O-K-U-N?!" tanya Sakura, lebih dalam dan tegas. Bahasa inteleknya sih, INTIMIDASI. #gaknyambung!

GLEEEEK!

"Ti.., tidak ada!" sanggah Naruto cepat. Dibalas 'oh' ria oleh Sakura. Ino dan Chimaru _sweatdrop._

"Hahaha…" Chimaru tertawa hambar. "Sakura-san sangat **kekar** ya?"

"Apa kau bilang bocah?!" geram Sakura sembari mencoba mengcekik bocah labil didepannya itu.

"Ganbate, Sakura-chan!" dukung Naruto yang sudah berubah _mood _secara tiba-tiba. Ino _doublesweatdrop. _

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?!" geram Sakura gaje.

"Tunggu dulu Sakura…" lerai Ino "Sabar. Tenang, ya?"

"Jangan ikut campur, Babi!"

"Apa kau bilang, Jidat?!"

"Hahaha…. Kalian berdua ini preman wanita ya?" ucap Chimaru polos.

"Apa kau bilang, bocah?!" teriak duo preman bersamaan.*dicincang*

"Baka" guman Naruto "..dia berani berurusan dengan duo monster. Ckckck"

"Aku mendengarmu Naruto!" sanggah Ino.

Dan, suasana yang awalnya (memang tidak) damai, menjadi (bertambah) kacau dengan adanya 'perombakan' massal dirumah sang Uzumaki. Kita doakan saja semoga mereka tidak dimarahi ibu kossan yang lagi sakit gigi rumah disebelah.

.

.

.

Sekarang rumah Naruto, tepatnya di bagian dapur, sudah menjadi ruangan bobrok bak baru diterjang tsunami plus tornado lokal. Terlihat 4 pelaku dengan santainya berbincang di ruang tengah, seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tok tok tok…

"Permisi…" terdengar suara lembut diluar.

"Naruto, ada tamu tuh!" sahut Ino.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau menendangnya?" senyum Sakura lembut "YA JELAS BUKAKAN PINTUNYA!"

"Eh.. i…, iya" dengan terburu-buru, Naruto menuju pintu rumahnya yang memang tidak terletak terlalu jauh darinya. "Sebentar…"

Clek

Terlihatlah, gadis manis berambut indigo panjang. Bermata putih lavender. Mengenakan jaket ungu dan celana. Kalian pasti tahu siapa dia kan? Dia membawa, ehm, sebuah kotak? Entahlah, yang pasti, bentuknya kotak, lumayan besar dan dibungkus kain biru.

"Eh, etto, ohayo" sahut gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh, ya. Ada apa ya, Hinata-chan?" sapa Naruto ramah.

Hening.

"Etto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto, saat melihat gadis itu –Hinata- hanya tertunduk diam.

Puk…

Naruto menepuk kepalanya, dan membuatnya terkejut.

"Eh, i.., iya" sahut Hinata gaje.

Hening lagi…

"Etto, ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Naruto seramaaaaaaaah mungkin.

Hinata tersenyum simpul "Ini..," ucap Hinata "Bento untuk 6 porsi…"

Hening lagi.

"hah?" cengong Naruto. Hinata jadi ikutan bingung.

"Ano, Sakura-san mengajak kita berenam piknik kan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto masih tidak mengerti.

"Oh! Hinata!" sahut Sakura yang secara tiba-tiba ada di belakang Naruto.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san" sapa Hinata ramah. Sambil senyum pastinya J

"Kalau gitu, kita bisa berangkat sekarang!" girang Sakura sambil merangkul lengan Hinata.

Kryuuuk~

Perut Naruto mengeluarkan suara nan cetar membahana, sontak membuat 2 gadis di dekatnya terdiam.

"Hehehe…" Naruto tertawa hambar. Nafsu duniawinya bangkit -_-

"ah, kau belum sarapan kan?" sahut Sakura mengerti.

"Iya!" angguk Naruto cepat, berharap Sakura akan membuatkannya sarapan.

"Oh, begitu…" guman Sakura. "Nah, Ino, bocah, ayo kita berangkat!" ucap (baca : teriak) nya.

"Ok!" seru Chimaru dan Ino dari dalam.

"eh?" longo Naruto.

"Ano, Sakura-san, kita bakal piknik kemana ya?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura tersenyum simpul "Di halaman akademik"

Krik…

"eh?" longo Naruto dan Hinata kompak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura watados.

"Aku sudah siap!" seru Chimaru langsung nyelongsong keluar dari rumah Naruto.

Hening…

"Bajuku!" jerit Naruto saat melihat Chimaru yang sudah berganti pakaian normal dengan baju kaos. Baju dengan gambar sepucuk (?) api. Itu, baju kaos kesukaan Naruto…, saat berumur 12 tahun #hebat! Masih ingat :v

"Minjam!" titah Chimaru. "Ngapain juga nih baju disimpan kalau gak dipakai?"

"Kau-!" geram Naruto "Kau membuka lemariku?!"

Chimaru hanya memelet ria. :p

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!" seru Ino nubruk Naruto yang ada di pintu dan sukses membuat si rambut kuning itu berciuman HOT dengan lantai.

"Nah, Naruto, kami berangkat duluan! Sarapan aja dulu!" sambung Sakura sembari menggandeng rantang piknik (?) yang entah didapat darimana.

"Ta,, tapi..," erang Naruto mencoba bangkit dari posisi 'HOT'-nya.

"Jaa ne, Naruto-kun, kami berangkat dulu,…" salam Hinata watados.

"Jaa ne, Naruto-sama/Dobe/Naruto-kun!" salam Chimaru, Sakura dan Ino kompak. Secepat kilat, keempat orang itu menghilang.

"Tapi.., kan nanggung, ada bento juga kan?" batin Naruto _sweatdrop_.

Dengan berat hati, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur yang sudah porak poranda. Cuek bebek, dia langsung nyelonsong ke kompor dan merebus air. Yup! 3 cup Ramen instan berbagai rasa sudah siap sedia di tangan Naruto.

_'Eh, tadi mereka bilang 6 orang kan?' _batinnya _'Kan, kami berlima? Satunya siapa?'_

_._

_._

_._

Mari kita menuju ke tempat Sasuke dkk….

Hening~

"Dimana Sasuke-kun? Aku tidak melihatnya" tanya Karin pada Suigetsu -yang asyik nangkring di ranting pohon-.

Suigetsu hanya menaikkan pundaknya.

"Huh! Dasar!" pelet Karin dibawah pohon.

Puk…

"HEI!" geramnya ketika sebuah kerikil kecil mengenai kepalanya. "Suigetsu!"

"apa?" tanya sang pelaku dengan tampang watados super(?)

Puk…

"Berhenti melempar kerikil pada ku!"

"ehm…, tidak."

Puk…

Dengan pasrah Karin membungkuk. Mengambil sebuah batu. Menatapnya dalam. Dan-

Buak!

-melempar batu itu ke arah Suigetsu. Naas, batunya gede, membuat kepala Suigetsu pecah -.-

"Ittai!" erang Suigetsu.

"Hahaha! Itulah balasan bagi 'manusia air' yang suka menganggu 'tuan putri yang jenius'… fufufu" tawa nista Karin pede bin narsis. Eh, tawanya memang senista itu deh dari sananya :v *dirajam

"Terserah! Mata empat!" ejek Suigetsu.

"Apa kau bilang?!" perempatan amarah terlukis di jidatnya.

"Tidak ada, _monster _ lemah…" cibir Suigetsu.

…..

Buak!

Sebuah batu besa resmi menembus kepala air. Suigetsu yang malang.

Dan terjadilah adu mulut dan lempar-lemparan 'kerikil vs batu'.

Mereka tak menyadari, ada dua pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

"Hn. Ternyata jutsu ini lumayan." ucap seorang pria Uchiha kesanyangan kita. Sasuke xD

"Hn." balas seorang pria bertubuh besar disamping. Rambut orange, muka datar. Tentu saja itu Juugo.

Sebenarnya, mereka berdua lagi nangkring di salah satu pohon yang agak jauh dari SuiKarin. Hehehe, Sasuke baru saja mempelajari jutsu penghilang jejak cakra. Fufufu~ mau tanya kenapa dia bisa? Sharingan! Jangan pernah meremehkan kekkei genkai Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini.

Hening~

Ah~ ini dia untungnya jika berada di dekat seorang Uchiha dan Juugo. Suasana jadi tenang dan damai.

"Jadi, besok kan?" tanya Juugo. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jangan biarkan mereka pergi." ucap (baca : titah) Sasuke datar, namun tegas. Juugo hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Krik… krik… krik…

Loh? Kok malah tambah Gaje ya?

Ah, entahlah. -_-

Gomen minna, saya telat lagi, dan chap ini kurang memuaskan T.T

Ehm. Warning aja nih, saya bakal semi-hiatus. Jadi, jangan kangen ya? ;) #siapa yang kangen ama author sebleng kayak loe?!

Lagi banyak tugas dan minggu depan UTS 2 bulan lagi UAS1. Hedeh hedeh… -_-

Yang pasti, saya sekarang lagi stress. Jadi maaf kalau ff-nya gaje -_-

Oh, ya. Saya usahahin nyelesaikan fict ini sebelum lulus. Soalnya, kalau lulus, saya bakal merantau ke jawa. Dan kabar buruknya, tidak ada koneksi internet X(

Ya sudah. Lupakan saya curhatan absurd saya -_-

Ok. Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai. Tapi, kalau ngeflame mohon pakai bahasa yang sopan ya? Soalnya aku ini orangnya cengeng. Bahasa kerennya sih, sensitif ^^'a #kagak nyambung, thor!

Yosh! Arigatou untuk para reviewer dan silent reader!

RnR ?


	7. Konata

**_Halo semua!_**

**_Nah, sebelum mulai, saya perkenalkan dulu, teman baru saya, namanya Nadya (Sebenarnya dia sahabatku di duta :v)_**

**_Nadya : halo semua, salam kenal. Saya adalah komentator untuk ff absurd yg satu ini *nunduk-nunduk_**

**_Nabila : tega amat lu nad -_-. Wah, gak ya nyangka udah sampai chap 7! _**

**_Nadya : kalau rajin update pasti sudah 10 lebih _****-_-**

**_Nabila : maaf, tugas numpuk -_- Dan yang lebih gak nyangka, followed and fav nya banyak banget xD_**

**_Nadya : kan kamu emang gak terlalu memperhatikan kalau ada yang ngefav ataupun foll *jitak_**

**_Nabila : terserah deh -_- nah, ayo langsung ke story xD_**

**_Warning : gaje, abal, OOC, OC, TYPO(s), dan bau kemenyan dimana-mana xD_**

**_Disclaimer : Naruto dan serialnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama._**

* * *

"Hahaha! Awas disana kunai datang!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Gadis cengeng!"

"week!"

"Ayo main lagi!"

"Hei! Jangan main keroyok dengan gadis kecil dong! Payah!"

Di halaman depan akademik , terlihat anak-anak sedang asyik bermain ninja-ninjaan -dengan kunai dan shuriken kertas-. Dan, Sakura yang sedang asyik menceramahi anak-anak lelaki nakal yang mengganggu seorang anak perempuan. Anak-anak itu kira-kira berumur 8 -10 tahun.

Hinata, Ino dan Chimaru sedang asyik berbincang santai dibawah pohon rindang. Ini adalah pohon dengan sebuah ayunan kayu. Terlihat tidak asing? Yah, ini pohon yang berperan sebagai rumah kedua Naruto saat dia merasa terpuruk di akademik.

Setiap berbincang, Hinata lah yang terlihat kurang bersemangat.

"Kaulah bintang yang bersinar terang di langit hati para pria…" ucap Chimaru. Seperti berpuisi. Yang menurut author, sangat tidak berbobot.

"Wah, Chimaru gombal!" seru Ino blushing ria. Ok, seleranya memang aneh.

Hinata hanya terdiam, memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang memarahi anak-anak nakal. Entah mengapa, dia teringat saat masih belajar di akademik. Semua temannya ada disana. Kiba dan Shino, sahabatnya. Naruto, sang idolanya. Dan…., Neji-nii-nya.

Hinata mengulas senyum tipis.

Dia mengingat saat ujian chuunin. Saat itu, dia dapat melihat sendiri kemampuan sang kakak, Neji. Dan saat mendengar semua kekesalan yang dikeluarkan kakaknya, rasa bersalahnya muncul. Seandainya dia dapat bertukar tempat dengan Neji. Neji pasti tidak akan mendapatkan kenangan masa kecil yang menyedihkan. Tapi, Hinata kembali berpikir. Jika dia lahir di keluarga bunke, dan mengetahui ayahnya tewas, dia pasti akan membenci Neji yang merupakan keluarga soke. Tidak. Lebih baik dia dibenci dibanding membenci.

Hinata memperhatikan kedua telapak tangannya. Pucat. Gemetaran.

Dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kakak yang paling disayangnya, gugur di medan perang.

Walau Neji jarang berbicara padanya, tapi dia selalu melatih dan menjaganya. Jika ditanya, apakah Hinata mempunyai rasa benci kepada Neji? Jawabannya, iya.

Hinata benci dengan Neji saat dia berkata tentang takdirnya yang menyedihkan.

Hinata benci dengan Neji yang jarang menyapanya di pagi hari.

Hinata benci dengan Neji yang selalu memanggilnya 'Hinata-sama'

Hinata benci dengan Neji…..,

Karena Neji pergi meninggalkannya.

Keluarga Hyuuga memang sedang berduka dalam. Banyak orang Hyuuga yang gugur. Salah satunya, Neji.

Banyak orang yang berduka. Terutama Hinata. Kehilangan seorang kakak. Siapa yang tidak sedih? Bahkan seorang Uchiha, yang dikenal dengan tampang yang tak berekspresi, pun bisa menangis saat kehilangan keluarganya. Yah, itu Sasuke. Hinata memang tidak pernah mendengar kebenaran seorang Itachi Uchiha. Tapi, satu hal yang dia yakini, seorang kakak tidak mungkin mengkhianati adiknya.

Dan, Naruto. Hinata kadang iri dengannya. Naruto memang tidak memiliki orangtua sejak lahir. Sehingga, dia tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan seorang keluarga. Yah, keluarga kandung. Tapi, Naruto mempunyai keluarga baru sekarang. Walau, Jiraiya telah tiada.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan tangis. Memori itu kembali.

_Tidak! Awas! Serangan itu datang!_

_Neji-nii! Ke.. kenapa?_

_Aku memang berusaha untuk menenangkanmu, Naruto. Tapi..,_

Seharusnya, saat itu, Hinata lah yang mati.

Saat dia menenangkan Naruto, dia bahkan tidak yakin, apakah dia akan bertahan setelah itu?

Hinata hampir saja ingin bunuh diri jika tidak mengingat klan, teman, ayah dan adiknya.

Ya, walau ayahnya, Hiashi, terlihat sibuk dengan semua urusan, tapi Hinata tahu, ayahnya pasti terpukul. Ayah Neji, Hizashi, menitipkan Neji ke ayahnya. Bukankah itu terasa seperti ingkar janji? Entahlah.

Adiknya, Hanabi, terlihat murung setiap hari. Selera makannya yang menurun. Bahkan Hinata jarang melihat sikap sombong Hanabi yang selalu merasa lebih unggul dibanding Hinata.

Hinata sadar, masih ada yang lebih terpukul dibanding dia. Dan membutuhkannya. karena itulah, dia akan berusaha, menjadi lebih kuat dan tegar.

Impiannya untuk mengejar Neji, tidak akan berubah. Satu hal yang ada dibenaknya :

Jika aku bisa menjaga dan mengorbankan nyawaku untuk temanku, maka aku sudah berhasil mengejar Neji-nii.

"Hinata-chan.."

Lamunannya terbuyar saat merasakan pundaknya yang ditepuk "Eh, i.., iya…" matanya membulat "Eh.., Na.."

Bluuush…

Mukanya merah. Semerah darah kesukaan author *Q* #Nadya: kan elu sukanya strawberry -_-

Ok, ulang.

Mukanya memerah. Semerah tomat yang dicampur dengan cabe rawit yang merah matang. Intinya, merah dan panas. #gaknyambung!

"Eh, a.. ada apa?!" tanya pria yang menepuknya tadi, Naruto, panik. "A.. apa kau demam?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan punggung tangannya di jidat Hinata.

Bluuuush!

"Eh, kok ta.. tambah panas?" bingung Naruto. Lah, dia kan gak peka. Maklumin aja.

Buuaaaak!

"Dasar mesum!" jerit Hinata sembari menonjok muka ehmtampanehm Naruto. Eh, bukan. Itu bukan Hinata. Tapi Chimaru ._.

Hinata menghela napas lega. _"Kau harus bisa mengontrol dirimu, baka no Hinata!" _batinnya frustasi. Apa?! Frustasi?!

Naruto? Dia terpental sekitar 15 meter kearah pintu masuk akademik. Dan, tidak sengaja menubruk gadis kecil yang berada dibelakang Sakura-yang asyik memarahi anak-anak laki-laki-.

Alhasil, Naruto menindih gadis itu dengan posisi yang, uh.., akh! Ini rate-T!

"Go.. gomen…" ucapnya tak bersalah. Segitu gak pekanya -_-

Sang gadis kecil? Matanya membulat tak percaya. Mukanya memerah. Dia cengong, masih berada di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Me.. mes-"

"Menjauh darinya! Pedo-dobe!" jerit Sakura menendang wajah Naruto membuatnya terpental ke belakang-

Buuaaak!

-hingga menabrak pohon, tempat Chimaru, Ino, dan Hinata bernaung.

"Na.., Naruto-kun!" jerit Hinata dan Ino berbarengan dan menatap horror kearah Chimaru dan Sakura bergantian.

Naruto pun merasa bumi berputar-putar. Istilah kerennya sih, puyeng XD

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan.., na.. namaku Konata. Hidoshi Konata… Umur 10 tahun" gadis kecil berambut hitam pendek sebahu membungkuk 90o .

"Oh, salam kenal Kona-chan" sahut Ino semangat. Tentunya dengan senyum menawan u.u

"Sa.. salam kenal Yamanaka-san…" balas gadis itu, Konata, malu-malu.

"Panggil saya Ino-neechan! Ok?" tambah Ino. Dibalas anggukan dari Konata.

"Sa.. salam kenal, Konata-chan" sapa Hinata. Konata menatapnya sebentar, lalu…

"Aku mengidolakanmu, Hinata-sama!" jerit Konata senang sembari memeluk Hinata erat.

''Eh?" longo Hinata.

Hening.

"Bo.., boleh, minta tanda tangan?" tanya Konata lagi gugup, sembari melepas pelukannya.

Hinata terdiam. Idola? Tanda tangan?

Hinata hanya dapat memiringkan wajahnya, imut. Chimaru mimisan mematung. Ino blushing. Sakura iri. Naruto? Gak peka, gak usah ditanya ._.

"….."

Krik krik krik…

"Apa Hinata-nee tidak bawa pen?" tanya Chimaru polos.

Naruto tersentak "Kau panggil dia apa?! Hinata-nee?! Nee!?" jeritnya syok. Semua _sweatdrop_.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan baka." ujar Sakura dingin. Naruto cemberut imut. Semua mual.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Aku yang memintanya untuk memanggilku begitu" bela Hinata. Chimaru berbunga-bunga. #beneran loh, ada bunga tumbuh dibelakangnya, Bunga bangke :v#

Naruto cemberut _'Sial! Dia sangat mudah mengambil hati cewek!' _ratapnya kesal. Sungguh. Cukup satu Uchiha, teman yang menyainginya dalam dunia percintaan. Cukup! #mohon jangan ditanggapi serius#

Konata diam. Lalu menatap Chimaru intens. Entah mengapa dia merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Entah dimana.

"Ne, Kona-chan, kau tinggal dimana?" sahut Ino membuyarkan lamunan Konata. Konata tersentak kaget.

"Eh, a.., aku tinggal di panti asuhan konoha" ucapnya gugup.

_'Pa.. panti asuhan?' _batin Naruto, Ino, dan Hinata.

"Konata ditemukan oleh paman Hirota, 2 bulan yang lalu, tak sadarkan diri, tenggelam di sungai" jelas Sakura. Ow, ternyata dia sudah tahu banyak. "Ne, Konata?" Konata hanya mengangguk.

"A.. aku tidak ingat apa-apa" sambung Konata "Dan, mereka sering menganggapku aneh"

"Mereka?" beo Chimaru.

"Bocah-bocah nakal itu!" geram Sakura. Yang lain hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Mereka bilang kalau aku tidak punya orang tua" curhat Konata "Jadi, aku dianggap bukan bagian dari mereka yang 'sempurna' "

Semua terdiam. Entah mengapa, Chimaru terlihat kesal. Seakan tidak terima dengan apa yang dialami Konata.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita makan bentonya?" tanya Hinata. Memecah keheningan.

"Ok!" seru Naruto semangat. "Ne, Kona-chan, ayo!" ajaknya sembari mengacak lembut rambut Konata. Chimaru memerah. Kayaknya cemburu :v

"Eh, tapi, a.. apa cukup?" tanya Konata.

"Ehm, apa dia gak datang ya?" sahut Ino. Hinata dan Sakura terdiam.

"Akh!" geram Sakura "Dia memang terlalu keras kepala"

"Ya sudah. Jatahnya untuk Konata-chan saja ya?" tawar Hinata lembut. Ino dan Sakura berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk setuju.

"Hei" panggil Naruto "Siapa sih orang keenamnya?"

Terdiam lagi. Kalian ini ketularan virus pendiam Uchiha ya?!

"Tenten."

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan, Naruto terus tersenyum aneh. Yang pasti dia sedang berbahagia sekarang. Benar-benar bahagia.

_"Naruto, besok aku berangkat untuk menjalankan misi selama 2 hari. Kau tidak akan keluar desa kan?!"_

Masa bodo. Ah, ingin rasanya dia bertemu Kakashi dan bersujud dihadapannya. Segitu bahagianya kah? Iya. Karena Kakashi menyuruh Sakura pergi misi besok selama 2 hari, maka, dia tidak akan mengganggu 'acara' penting Naruto.

Eh, mana Chimaru?

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun.." sahut Karin menggema di pendalaman hutan. "Huh. Kemana dia?" bingungnya.

Srek

Karin memasang posisi waspada dengan kunai di tangan kanannya. "Siapa disana?"

Dengan pelan, keluarlah seorang pria kekar dari balik pohon. Karin terdiam "Kau mengagetkanku, Juugo" ucapnya sinis. Lalu mengembalikan kunainya ketempatnya. "Dimana Sasuke-kun?"

Juugo mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Atau.., pura-pura tidak tahu. Karin berdecih.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Toh, dia akan kembali juga nanti" balasnya "Aku mau sedikit '_spairing' _dengan Suigetsu" ucapnya dengan tanda kutip. Juugo cuman diam dan membayangkan Suigetsu yang bakal disiksa habis-habisan oleh Karin.

"Terserah"

.

.

.

"Eh, Tenten?" sapa Naruto saat berselisihan dengan gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua, Tenten.

Tenten agak tersentak dan memandang Naruto, dari atas kebawah. "Oh, kau sudah sembuh ya?" tanyanya. Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Eh…" Naruto berpikir "Kenapa kau tadi tidak datang?" tanyanya. Tenten tidak mengerti.

"Datang?" bingungnya "datang apa?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak. "Kau.., tidak lupa kan?"

Tenten berpikir dengan pose imutnya. "Ah!" ditepuknya kedua tangan mungilnya "Gomen, aku lupa. Hehehe..." ucapnya lagi watados.

Naruto _jawsdrop. _"Ehm, lalu, luka apa itu?" tanyanya melihat lengan kanan Tenten yang terlihat terluka.

"Ah, ini?" tunjuk Tenten ke lukanya dengan enteng "Cuman lecet kecil saat latihan dengan Lee" jelasnya.

Naruto ber'oh' ria. "Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Tenten tersenyum tipis "Membeli bunga untuk Neji. Aku sudah 3 hari tidak mengnjunginya" terang Tenten. Naruto terdiam. "Ya sudah. Jaa ne" salamnya, lalu berjalan pelan menuju toko bunga terdekat.

"Tunggu!" sanggah Naruto. Tenten berbalik bingung. "Aku ikut"

.

.

.

Di suatu jalan setapak di Konohagakure, terlihat 2 sejoli berbeda gender sedang berjalan santai. Mereka adalah Chimaru dan Konata. Chimaru diperintahkan oleh Sakura untuk mengantar Konata pulang. Dan, dia menerima dengan senang hati.

Sepanjang jalan, mereka hanya diam. Konata, entah mengapa, merasa canggung. Menurutnya, atsmosfir disekelilinginya tidak tepat.

"Konata…" panggil Chimaru sembari menatap wajah imut Konata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Konata agak bingung.

Chimaru menatap matanya dalam. Mata Chimaru terlihat berkaca-kaca, memancarkan siratan sendu. "Apa.. kau tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanyanya. Konata mengangguk, membuatnya terlihat kecewa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Konata polos. Chimaru menghentikan langkahnya. Begitupun Konata.

Chimaru tersenyum tipis. "Tidak. Aku cuman berharap saja. Semoga ingatanmu kembali" ucapnya "Tapi…" gantungnya. Konata menatapnya bingung.

"Jika kau ingat sesuatu, jangan bilang siapa-siapa" jelasnya serius "Cukup katakan pada ku"

Konata mengernyit bingung. Hingga sebuah kalimat terlitas dikepalanya "Apa kita pernah saling kenal?"

Chimaru terdiam. Kemudian nyengir "Yah, siapa tahu?" ucapnya sembari mengacak pelan rambut Konata.

Konata terdiam tidak mengerti.

Chimaru pun melanjutkan jalannya "Ayo, keburu sore" ucapnya. Konata mengangguk dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Krik…

Nadya : gak bosen bawa jangkrik kesini -_-

Huwaaaaaa! Tambah gaje!

Gomen minna-san. Saya fictnya telat update dan tambah gaje. Dikit pula wordnya T.T

Hiks.

Oh, ya. Disini bakal ada 3 OC. Gomen kalau kebanyakan M_ _M

Nah, sekarang perkenalan dulu nih.

Karakter OC :

Nama : Hidoshi Konata

Umur : 10 tahun

Tingkatan : Akademik (dia itu jenius, sehingga diterima di akademik walau sudah berumur 10 tahun)

Penampilan :

rambut hitam lurus sebahu.

Mata hitam onyx

Bajunya sih, gak tentu. Tapi biasanya baju polos warna putih dengan celana panjang abu-abu.

Si Konata ini tinggal di salah satu panti asuhan Konoha (yang akhir-akhir ini dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yatim piatu yang orang tuanya gugur saat perang). Nama pemilik panti asuhan itu sih, Hidoshi Hirota. Ok, itu OC juga. Tapi gak terlalu penting :p

Konata sekarang masih level Akademik. Loh? Bukannya harus dari umur 6 tahun keatas sudah mesti masuk akademik? Konata itu anak yang jenius. Makanya dia diterima dan loncat 3 tahun.

.

Dan buat yang bingung ama siapa itu Chimaru dan ditambah dengan Konata dan satu OC yg nanti nyusul, saya harap kalian bisa bersabar. Soalnya, kebenaran Chimaru itu akan ada di chap terakhir xD *dirajam

Pairing? Saya masih agak bingung. Tapi yah, sesuai summary. NaruHina dan SasuSaku dong XD dan ada beberapa slight, contohnya SasuKarin. Hehehe…

Kok saya kayak lagi spoiler ya? Ah, bodo ah.

Btw, mungkin ff saya akan gak sejalur lagi sama manganya. Jadi semi-AU deh -_- plus semi-hiatus lagi :v

Masalah chap yang ini..., entah mengapa saya merasa ada yang kurang. Tapi, kubaca berkali-kali pun, tetep gak tahu apa yang kurang -_-

Yosh! Sekian curcol abal saya!

Arigatou buat para reviewer dan silent reader! Juga foll-er dan fav-er!

RnR?

Mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai! :D


End file.
